DEAD GOD CANNOT DECIDE
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: Sentenced to the deepest dungeon known to any soul in existence, Aizen prepares for 20,000 years of hellish solitude that few could ever comprehend its sheer desolation. Read and discover never before seen scenes that delves further in his capture, trial, mentality, and personal talk with the captain-commander that will paint a new light to the mastermind behind the Winter War!
1. Aftermath

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_"Even when you gaze at the sun, moon, and stars, it is apparent that no one stands at the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even the gods of old._

_The sky is dead._

_But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the Heavens is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it. I shall no longer admire the invisible man in the sky. His smile doesn't exist. Let his legacy burn in flames and give birth to something greater that is alive. I am above thee. Sovereignty employed by distance will not hold me back. I will support all that underneath me, defeat that stand against me, and yank down what above me. Only then can the world be reborn from what it is._

_Therefore, I exist. The envy of man, and tyranny of fake power. The one who will bring new world order. I am who I am."_

* * *

_Soul Society – Transported Karakura Town_

"Whew, that was a close one. Thank god it finally over with." Wheezed Urahara, looking at the sealed kido star containing Aizen. At last, he is truly out of commission. The Winter War is officially finished. Their side is victorious. The container of Aizen at this moment looked like a beautiful landmark that proved they have finally made it. The clouds up above parted away, giving birth to new sunlight in the vicinity. Occasionally red bio-electricity danced around the star, but knew it was the kido at work.

A powerless immortal has no chance of escaping it.

Urahara looked at Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who has saved everyone from certain death. He was still looking away, apparently disgusted by the verbiage Aizen was spilling out.

"Ichigo, well done. We won thanks to you."

Urahara saw Kurosaki slowly look at him. It was obvious much was on his mind.

"Urahara-san. I-"

Losing his voice, Ichigo simply stopped and looked back at his side. He was feeling a certain type of way. He didn't feel triumphant. It felt like a hollow achievement that hard to articulate into words or actions. It was bittersweet.

Urahara stared at Ichigo, wondering why he was so down, almost depressed like. Was he feeling guilty? No that cannot be it. He fought tooth and nail to achieve the power to defeat Aizen. He should be overjoyed. So, what sapping away his charisma and euphoria from such a priceless win?

But before Urahara could speak to the young prodigy, he sensed someone from afar. Turning around, he saw the individual, leading others towards them.

Urahara smiled, liking what he saw. He walked towards them while leaving Kurosaki to recollect himself. The kid obviously needed solitude the most right now.

"Well, right on time Tessai." Beamed Urahara, seeing his old friend approaching him. He was indeed leading members from the Stealth Force and Kido Corps, the latter he himself was a former captain of. Somehow the plan to earn their trust and carry Aizen to a holding cell was coming into fruition.

"Most definitely. I came as fast as I could. It wasn't easy. Convincing my successor and members of the Stealth Force was more troublesome than I like to bargain for. Is that Aizen over there?"

"It is. He is sealed in it. Thanks to your guidance, I was able to create this kido. It worked like a charm."

Tessai nodded, glad his proficiency in kido navigated Urahara accordingly in crafting the power to defeat Aizen.

"Well done. Since he is out of commission, it is time for me to take him into custody. I just wish I was able to assist you and Ms. Yoruichi in the actual fight."

"Trust me, you didn't miss anything. Me, Ms. Shihoin, and Mr. Kurosaki got our butts handed by Aizen when in his initial evolved state. Luckily Ichigo Kurosaki was able to attain the strength necessary in defeating him. He made me proud."

Urahara turned around partially to give Ichigo a warm smile. Tessai saw all of it, sunglasses reflecting the sunlight that was breaking through the clouds.

"I see now."

Tessai stared at Ichigo, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts. He had no interest in their arrival. A strange reaction for a hero to have after defeating the greatest modern threat known to any soul. Wouldn't he be curious about Aizen's subsequent banishment? Nonetheless it was time for the final phase of the operation.

"Men, apprehend Aizen."

"Yes sir."

With Tessai giving the command, both shinigami forces used careful kido and physical force to lift the imprisonment star from the ground. It was very easy to tell that a powerful black soul dwelled within it, never needing to see the day of light again. Hopefully he was asleep now, supposedly induced by the kido's internal design.

"Tessai Tsukabishi, former captain of the Kido Corps, we thank you for your service. But we can handle it from here. We have prepared a special cell in the Senzaikyū, protected by level 90 specialized bakudo orchestrated by our Kido Corps captain and lieutenant. He will not be escaping until Central 46 orchestrates their trial for the bastard." Said a seated officer from the Kido Corps. Tessai nodded at him to acknowledge his declaration.

Making several hand signs, Urahara watched as the Kido Corps created a teleportation portal leading directly to the tower of penance. On the other end was literally a cell that clearly had nigh-impenetrable barriers in place. Several high-profile men were inside, including the successors to Tessai and Hachigen.

The Kido Corps captain and lieutenant were waiting, including the third, fourth, and fifth seats of the second division. That cell was indeed secured until processing is finished.

"Farewell former captains Tessai and Urahara. Despite the troubles all of you caused in separate incidents for Seireitei, I am sure you all will be acquitted for your heroic endeavors today. Take care."

"Goodbye."

Making the hand signature, all shinigami forces crossed the teleportation portal before it closed completely. They were gone without a trace, leaving just three souls on the battlefield.

Tessai looked back at Urahara, knowing it just them three in the immediate vicinity.

"Tell me, how were the visoreds when you arrived on the front lines?"

Urahara frowned, looking at his good friend directly in the eyes.

"They were all injured badly. But they will pull through. Captain Unohana over there assisting them. If you're wondering, Hachigen Ushoda was assisting the others in recovery. He was missing an arm, but still in stable condition. And from afar I saw him fight. Would you believe me that he defeated the previous ruler of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Not everyday one gets to defeat a vasto lorde class opponent in combat."

Urahara then smiled, which Tessai mimicked. His previous subordinate had achieved plenty today. He will need to catch up with him.

"Urahara, I will be making my leave now. I don't want to get in the crossfires of recovery. I will see you back home."

"Yes, take care Tessai."

Smiling a bit harder, Tessai opened a senkaimon and went back to the Human World, His work was complete.

With Tessai now gone, Urahara looked back at Ichigo. It was time to have a private talk with the young teen to see if he is truly okay.

* * *

_One Day Later - Senzaikyū_

"It is time. Release the shackles."

"Yes sir."

Making the appropriate hand signatures to disable the kido barrier as instructed from Urahara, beams of light manifested in their palms. Aimed directly at the star, it rumbled before cracking from the infrared exposure. Unholy red light shone through from the cracks before the entire structure exploded. The pieces disassembled into pure reishi particles, getting absorbed into the atmosphere.

A sinister presence was felt in the center. When the smoke cleared, it was obvious who the demon was.

It was Aizen, levitating like a ghost thanks to the unique nature of his freedom from his imprisonment. Outline glowing red, he slowly drifted to the ground before lying down. His eyes were closed. He was also breathing slowly, not responding just yet to any outside stimuli. The wounds created from the cross-like constructs started to close up, leaving no scarring.

He was still modified. His arrancar-esque clothing still bore the marks of evolution with his reiatsu being slightly elevated. He hasn't fully regressed, likely stuck in a form of suspended animation when Urahara sealed him. It means he will devolve even further in the upcoming days.

Slowly, he lifted his head up, making nearly all the shinigami get on guard from such a simple motion. Squinting his closed eye lids, Aizen then opened them for the first time since his liberation. The right eye was its normal brown coloration, but the left was mutated. It was akin to a hollow. Instead of it being a purple sclera with grey irises like it was before being sealed, it was now identical to Ichigo when donning his mask. The sclera was pure black with the irises being golden honey.

It was terrifying, showing the madness that makes up Aizen's soul. The sight alone made many shinigami tense up with fear.

Seeing the beast recovering, Tetsumogji Kakadori, current captain of the Kido Corps with titles of Grand Kido Chief and Kido Corps Commander stood before Aizen. Wearing clothing identical to Tessai when he was enlisted, black shades hid his eyes as his red mohawk looked like spikes ready to pierce. He was dark-skinned and very muscular, etched with various tattoos that were either tribal or artistic in value. Quickly weaving hand signs, Kakadori used a modified Hyapporankan to immobilize Aizen on the spot.

It connected, piercing him with exactly sixty-seven shots and pinning him to the floor. He even impaled vital spots, guaranteeing cooperation.

Kakadori walked forward, followed by his lieutenant, the beautiful Sino Gatsugi. As Vice Kido Chief, she was accompanying her captain if he needed further help restraining this diabolical monster.

She swiped her red ponytail off from her shoulder, green eyes glaring daggers at the fallen captain.

"Sosuke Aizen, disgraced ex-captain of the fifth division, I know you are conscious and able to comprehend speech. You are under arrest for grave crimes on human rights violations, mutiny, and several other acts of horror. Do you have any say in this, Sosuke?"

Aizen, hearing all of it, coughed up blood before looking at the smug Kido Corps captain. He was still somewhat disorientated, but quickly deduced that the Hogyoku was making him regain his bearings quite easily. He was on the floor, immobilized in a dark cell. But even with the minimal light, he can see several figures watching him in the darkness.

He was imprisoned

Aizen grinned, unable to believe the predicament he was in. He has tasted defeat by the hands of that insufferable Kurosaki. It was almost unbelievable. Decades of planning and training, gone down the toilet. He should by now have created the oken, went to the Royal Dimension, killed all the Royal Guards, and finally taken down the Soul King.

He lost.

"To think I was thrashed by that mere ryoka boy. Well then, this was unexpected."

Tetsumogji Kakadori listened to the fallen captain, having no pity for the psychopath. He was beneath even dirt worms that swim in their own filth.

"Your day in court is in nine consecutive calendar days from today. Keep yourself blessed since most other criminals have years to wait to be sentenced to death, if they even get a trial at all. An extradited case is rare, but you are popular for all the wrong reasons. The successors of the previous Central 46 want to make an example out of you. I would hate to be in your shoes. But luckily for you I have instructions to perform besides detainment. Aizen, your power shall fundamentally be sealed off until otherwise."

"Forgive me for my prudent behavior, but who are you?" Asked Aizen sarcastically, now looking at the man. He knew who he was, but such a jab would undoubtedly irritate the man.

Kakadori, before saying anything, was stopped by Gatsugi by waving an arm before him. She knows how easily her captain can get upset from mere insults.

She then looked at the disgraced captain with pure venom. She used two fingers to scrunch up her glasses closer to her brows.

"Enjoy the ability to speak while you can demon. These are your last golden moments to manipulate words through your lips like this."

"Heh, so it seems like my little ploy to crawl underneath your captain's skin has come to a halt."

Aizen shifted his heterochromia gaze back and forth between the pair, never dropping his grin.

"You have a wise lieutenant captain. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"As if you can do anything about it." Said Kakadori, still having no pity for Aizen. Gatsugi felt a bit of cold dread roll down her spine at the threat directed to her. That damn left eye made her feel sick.

"In due time, you shall see captain." Mocked Aizen using a condescending tone.

Tired of Aizen's arrogance, Kakadori gave the signal. Quickly multiple unseated and seated kido corps shinigami made several hand seals. Finished, they all fired highly concentrated beams at Aizen, still immobilized thanks to the earlier Hyapporankan. Each one impacted Aizen, destroying every trace of clothing on his being. The entire room flashed with a mixture of red and green, needing a wind specialty kido to regain visibility. Something Kakadori did with effortless finesse by waving a single hand.

When proper sight was restored, Aizen was naked, only having the Hogyoku embedded in his chest. Even his shoes were disintegrated. Sizzling, but not in pain, Aizen couldn't help but chuckle at the pathetic display of power. He knew his laughing was making everyone unnerved that their attacks have done nothing but amused him.

"Even with my powers virtually deactivated, you still cannot fully lower my immense reiatsu to the levels that these meager spells could affect me. I have transcended, and even with the loss of my acquired powers has made my body highly resilient. You would need either Yamamoto, Urahara, or Ichigo Kurosaki if you hope to inflict pain to me."

Kakadori smiled, knowing what was next in store for Aizen. Stepping on a tile, a pre-programmed function occurred where a section of the floor opened. It was a pit filled with boiling red liquid, appearing like blood. Aizen eyes slightly widened, feeling its incredible heat.

"I see now. You plan to torture me by boiling me alive in highly condensed reishi that taken on viscous form. Kind of barbaric, don't you think?"

"Urahara-san has informed us that you are now immortal. You cannot be killed by any means necessary. We will put that to the test as you rot away in that hyper water for the next three days straight. Rue the fact that Urahara's kido spell could only keep you sealed for only three days straight. So, we freed you a bit early to try out our inventions on you. We will see if you even live through to see your trial, Sosuke."

"Heh."

Hearing that condescending laugh, Kakadori lost his smile. It like this bastard just knows how to belittle him. Giving the final signal, he along with Gatsugi and others conjured bakudo ropes to pick up Aizen. But even with his weakened powers, it was tiring to sustain their ropes. It was bearing the weight of Aizen's entire reiatsu and trying not to snap from the sheer pressure.

But their hard work paid off, having Aizen in place. To the fallen captain, he could see his sullen tomb producing intense molten bubbles to the surface. The steam alone was making him sweat, like he was in the hottest sauna.

"I give you points for creativity. Acts of cruelty such as this would have been disapproved by today's government as being too unethical. Even if I am reduced to a skeleton with my fingers and toes cut off, know that I will never cry or scream. This is child's play."

"I liked your final words. Let see how you will be three days from now. Men, lower the bastard to his new home."

Dangling over the pit, Aizen smirked even harder as he was lowered in. Feet impacting first, it was blistering hot to the touch. But quickly acclimating to the temperature unknown to his tormentors, Aizen feigned facial shock before his entire body was buried in.

And when his head entered, a small geyser erupted before countless bubbles took root on the surface.

Kakadori along with the other kido masters quickly created a barrier to lock off the top. He is now trapped, but the lid still transparent enough to see the bubbling surface. Aizen will be dead no more than a minute even with his powers.

"He not coming out of there alive. When finished, we will be lucky to find a skeleton as we reap in the Hogyoku. We won. Men, stay here on guard duty. The rest, come with me."

Hearing "yes sir", the kido corps captain and lieutenant walked away. Their job was finished. All that was left was to wait.

* * *

Sinking in what felt like an eternity until he hit the bottom, Aizen's entire skin felt like it was on fire. But even that faded away, leaving him untouched in the unholy lake of fire. Luckily, he could still see, enveloped in reddish-orange liquid that had shades of blackness in the corners.

Such a sight soothed Aizen, now getting comfortable in this tomb. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Meditating in place, his previous third eye awakened and shone a light through the decaying waters its master was in. Looking beyond the walls of the tower and dimensional fabric of Soul Society, it focused on one person in the human world.

And that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Seeing he was in a coma at his home, Aizen made an audible "tch" before he blinked his third eye. The ryoka boy has fallen to the ramifications of his final attack. He will be out of commission for who knows how long. His days of being a soul reaper were officially over.

For now.

Having no more use for his extra sensory organ, Aizen commanded it to burst out from his forehead. It left no trace, burning into ashes in the hyper water as the forehead healed perfectly. Concentrating, his left eye too returned to its original coloration, bearing no markings of evolution. The Hogyoku glowed a supreme purple, truly regressing Aizen back to his original form while protecting him from the dangerous environment.

Once again, he was complete.

Finished and having nothing else to do but sleep and think about the war he started, Aizen focused all his time specifically on these two things. He has time to kill now. Reminiscing is crucial at this point in the game.

Because very soon, a new war will take root that will threaten the powers of old. And he will be prepared for it by any means necessary.


	2. New Leash on Life

**Chapter 2: New Leash on Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_Three days later_

"You better be right Kakadori that he is killed. It will save us resources than keeping him contained."

"I have the utmost confidence that he is indeed dead."

"Tch, I will believe it when I see it."

"Please have faith in me and my men."

"Yeah, sure."

"My, my, do you ever stop complaining Captain Soifon? My ears bleed when you yap."

"What the Hell you said to me Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Please captains, let not argue now. Much is on the line." Said Gatsugi, trailing behind the three captains with a clipboard in her hand. They were a few floors away from Aizen's cell.

"Tch, whatever." Muttered Soifon, irritated by her companions. Mayuri grinned at her childish reaction.

"I am glad someone here has common sense. It really nice to see you blossom into the being you are today, Gatsugi."

"Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi."

"You guys have history together?" Asked Kakadori, leading them to the final door in the Tower of Penance.

"She was one of my subordinates that joined Squad Twelve upon graduation. However, she got transferred to the Kido Corps when she realized she had far more talent in manipulating the demonic arts."

"Hehe, yeah."

"How touching." Said Soifon sarcastically. This was a conversation that held zero interest to her.

"Speaking of touching, it must be nice that you can touch anything at all. Remember who it was that restored your arm. That wasn't cheap or easy to do."

Hearing Soifon making another "tch" sound, Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes as all four finally made it to the cell at the top of the tower. The guards consisting of Stealth Force and Kido Corps opened the doors to let them in.

'Well, well, well. This place is even paler than my home back in Maggot's nest. What a delightful décor.' Thought Kurotsuchi as he studied the interior in a manner akin to an architect. It perfectly represented total madness since all forms of definition was lacking within these walls. Going stir crazy will easily be a symptom from such living conditions.

"He in there, isn't he?"

"Yes, Captain Soifon. He been cooking in that pit for over seventy-two hours. Nobody can survive in that."

"Then let open it. I must see for myself." Stated Soifon, hardening her gaze as she was prepared to see the traitor dead before her. Her instincts as both captain of Squad Two and Commander-In-Chief of the Omnitsukido were flaring up. She hates this bastard with every fiber in her being. Not only did he betrayed Soul Society and created a needless war, but he was responsible for taking Lady Yoruichi from her. He and Urahara are the most despicable lifeforms to ever exist in her eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi and Soifon, please remain patient as we open the seal." Said Kakadori, making the appropriate hand seals to lift the lid barrier. A small rumble resulted, shattering the transparent barrier like it was made from glass. The shards turned into pure reishi molecules upon hitting the ground, getting absorbed into matter.

The pit was free to release steam back into the large cell.

For several moments nobody did or said anything. Kakadori and Gatsugi were on guard, about to venture to the pit and inspect what inside. Soifon was on edge, eyes glaring daggers on anything they saw. And Kurotsuchi was scratching his chin, curious at the state Aizen may be in, if even whole at all.

**BOOM!**

Seeing an arm penetrate through the surface, everyone became shocked by it. The hand, allowing the hyper water to drip down from the fingernails, turned into a fist. It looked like a beacon of triumph, mocking the shinigami in their failed efforts to kill an immortal.

"Impossible. He survived." Yelled Kakadori, taking a step back from sheer awe. "I personally made that contraption, filled with deadly poisons and hot temperatures that can kill the hardiest of foes. It not possible."

Sweat rolled down his cheeks, unable to process anybody surviving a dip in his water. He thoroughly studied the White Bone Hell invention conceived by former captain and founding leader of Squad Four, Tenjiro Kirinji. His alterations using deadly science and classified kido made it perfect for taking life underneath its surface. So how the heck could he survive?

"It seems you were wrong." Muttered Mayuri Kuotsuchi, watching the spectacle before him. For the first time all day today, he became excited about his mandatory supervision regarding Aizen's imprisonment. He was curious on what would happen next.

In one fluid motion, Aizen's entire upper physique emerged from the pit's surface. The liquid rolled down freely over his body, dripping down in fine streaks across his torso. Aizen's hair was a wet mop, having various locks stuck to his forehead. Yet uniquely his eyes were back to normal, staring at the blank ceiling of the cell. He looked like a fallen angel that was staring at Heaven, dipped in the blood of anointed saints.

He was smiling, having no injuries anywhere on his being. He was whole, complete in perfection.

Slowly turning his head to the three captains, Aizen gave them a grin. The liquid trapped in his hair rolled down his face, giving the impression he was crying blood. He blinked once before climbing out of the pit, startling everyone at the fiend before them. Kido Corps Lieutenant Gatsugi recoiled, seeing nothing but evil in corporeal form. Her milky skin was shivering, quickly being covered in sweat as the monstrosity continued grinning without a care.

"Hello. Nice to have visitors coming in after my cremation. I must say, military funerals on immortals is truly comical by all rights. Still, it was a good bath."

"Bastard." Muttered Kakadori, annoyed beyond Hell that his greatest torture device failed. What's more, he has fully regressed into a state before his transcendent transformations. Besides the Hogyoku still being in his chest, he held no more anomalies on his being. However, his reiatsu for some reason could no longer be sensed. It was documented that it became incomprehensible when he evolved but was readable again the moment the Hogyoku was rejecting him.

So why was it impossible to sense now?

"Quickly restrain him now." Roared Gatsugi, commanding the soldiers to fire reiatsu cancelling ropes on his being. Aizen didn't move a muscle, seeing dozens of soldiers following their lieutenant without question. All he did was narrow his eyes as the ropes approached him.

**ZZP!**

Within five feet from Aizen, all the ropes evaporated the moment they were upon him. Aizen chuckled, seeing the terrifying looks and hearing the gasps of horrors that their sealing bakudo failed. He was truly beyond their level of power, making him impervious to anything they could muster.

"Well done." Mocked Aizen, clapping his hands in an amused display of patronizing. He virtually smelled the terror on everyone's bodies. It was delightful.

"It seems that I have once again broke another wall of power during my entrapment. I must thank you ladies and gentlemen for being patient with my second coming. Allow me to pay you in full by displaying my newfound capabilities."

"STOP YOU BASTA-"

"Observe."

Quickly generating his power, every naked pour on Aizen's body fired a supreme blast of reiryoku upward. A dense bluish-purple veil of energy was released, penetrating through the roof and ascending to the upper stratosphere of Seireitei. Clouds were eradicated, shining an eerie light over Seireitei that almost rivaled the sun itself.

Everyone outside or that is particularly sensitive saw or felt this almighty evil presence that had no apparent limits. It was ungodly. To the ones who recognized the signature and studied Urahara's report, it was obvious that the former ex-captain made his power readable again but was displaying the sheer scope of it. It was mind boggling to them. And from outside observation, the entire reiatsu structure looked like a titanic cross in conjunction with the Tower of Penance serving as it base.

Truthfully, it looked like the end of days for religious judgement.

To the immediate shinigami in the premise, Aizen was cocooned in his power, making any of his individual features unrecognizable. He was untouchable, knowing that he couldn't be defeated by any means. The situation was of the utmost dire.

"Shit." Screamed Gatsugi, backing away as Mayuri and Soifon took the front lines. Each one drew their zanpakuto. They had to act or else risk the destruction of Soul Society. They truly underestimated Aizen, not thinking that their initial security measures would fail so much.

Cloaked in his vast powers, Aizen raised a single hand. Caught off guard that Aizen was making the bodily signal to stop, slowly they saw his reiatsu aura disappeared, making the world calm again as his naked bodies outline glowed a pure white.

Lowering his hand, he took three steps forward, allowing his toes to crunch concrete underneath them.

"No need to feel panicked. I will cooperate to your demands."

Everybody became startled, not believing their own ears. Aizen gave them a pearly white smile, relaxing his posture to show he meant no harm. Even the pure energy on his outline vanished, leaving no trace of its existence.

"And you expect us to believe you, monster." Roared Soifon, ready to slice his throat. She was about to use her full power at a drop of a hat. Her pride as a shinigami refuses to back down before such great evil.

"Of course not. After all, I am the very same person that brought so much strife to both Soul Society and the Human World. My words will forever be viewed as being laced with venom in your eyes but allow my actions to speak for themselves. However even in my current state, I am still far above you. Your shikai cannot kill me Soifon. That was proven in our battle. Your shunko will not close the gap of power between us. It like Heaven and Earth. And your bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, is a far cry from being anything that can injure me. Sorry my love, but I utterly outclass you in every way, shape, and form."

Hot anger ran through Soifon, grinding her teeth to the point her gums were under tremendous pressure. Unlike some of the other captains, she healed relatively fast in just a few days. But she still bore the scars on her back when Aizen struct her down. To her shameful dismay, Aizen could have easily severed her spinal column and left her paralyzed for months on end. Or worse, taken her life in that instant.

Disgracefully she knows within her heart that Aizen's words were true. She will likely lose to him, even without his Kyoka Suigetsu. But that doesn't mean she has to cave in to such a truth. She will still fight until she draws her last breath.

Spinning Suzumebachi with a single hand, her grey eyes glowed as she resolved to kill the immortal standing in her way. She instantly placed one hand on the ground, about to pounce on Aizen in the name of vengeance and pride.

Aizen never moved an iota, prepared to teach her a lesson on the true meaning of power. A shame since he wasn't in the mood for combat.

Before Soifon could even growl and make her move, Mayuri Kurotsuchi used shunpo to get in her way. His back was to her, showering Soifon's entire vision in the symbol of the Twelve Division's insignia on his haori.

"Teehee, relax Captain Soifon. No need to get careless at such a foe. He is being civil enough to drink tea with, which is rare for an ape like him to achieve. Let humor him like we should as civilized beings in society."

"Heh, I am actually surprised by your sense of hospitality, Captain Kurotsuchi-san."

Mayuri made a mighty smile, showing his gold teeth in an almost frightening manner. He was completely hooked to this unexpected turn of events.

Soifon begrudgingly held back, instincts of self-preservation suddenly taking hold of her body. They were further emphasized when Kurotsuchi started to clap his hands. He was chuckling darkly before seeing him taking out a capsule.

Infusing it with his own reiryoku, he tossed it to the ground. From the small explosion materialized a metal chair and a set of black clothing.

Aizen lifted an eyebrow, curious about the instruments before him.

"As you are aware Aizen, both the Senzaikyū and surrounding area around Seireitei called the Shakonmaku are each produced thanks to the help of Sekkiseki. It repels all forms of reiryoku by vaporizing it upon contact and makes reiatsu sensing difficult in certain passageways. In large quantities, drain someone of their power to the point they are weaker than an infant. That why we brought you here, believing it would make you far more susceptible to our charms. Obviously, we have been unsuccessful since you continue to exceed our expectations. You even did the impossible by being strong enough to pierce through Sekkiseki. Not many powers can do this."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi then started to laugh darkly, amplified thanks to clouds canceling out the sun above the destroyed tower's roof.

"But I have come prepared. Thanks to a tip by that damn Urahara, I became aware of your unique physiology in liege with that orb implanted above your naval cavity. So, I manufactured a unique version of the Sekkiseki that will handle even your level of power."

"Hmph, this is a surprise."

"If your true to your word, sit down and put those on. Then we will take you seriously."

"I'm not serious enough as I am now?"

"Not at all. Inferior minds pose no alarm to me."

A lone drop of sweat rolled down Mayuri's cheek, falling when it touched his chin. Aizen saw it before closing his eyes.

"Your very considerate today, Kurotsuchi-san. I appreciate the hospitality. Really, I do. But I must assume you are going this route knowing your shikai, Ashisogi Jizō, can never pierce my flesh in the hopes of poisoning me. Or your bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, illustrious vapor can never penetrate my reiatsu. Your only form of attack is gloating me in challenging your technology."

"Wanna bet?"

"Heh, watch me."

Walking forward with great determination while opening his eyes, Aizen saw the clothes before him. They were more suited for a submissive gimp that into BDSM, but they will have to do. It was obvious that it was indeed made from incredible material. Even he will have restrained movements and restricted reiatsu reach.

So be it.

Slowly getting dressed, every shinigami present was tense besides Kurotsuchi. Kakadori and Gatsugi were silent, allowing the stronger captains to take control of the situation in the meantime. Soifon was in battle mode, itching to slice Aizen's neck like the foul beast he was. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was patient, even whistling a tune that was relaxing to him.

Nearly dressed, all that was left was a mask that was adorned with an eyepatch. The facial part had a display of false teeth that had a zipper to show his real face. Chuckling since it was quite unsightly, Aizen put it on with the eyepatch covering his right eye.

The costume was complete on his being. Mayuri smiled at Aizen, liking how the restraints and bindings hugged his figure. No longer fearing for his security, Mayuri sheathed his zanpakuto. He had no need for it.

"Very good of you to take heed to my warnings. I was just thinking about administering my superhuman drug on you if you didn't behave."

"The same one that help kill my Octava Espada, correct?"

"Yes. Of course, I have other drugs I can still try out. You saved yourself a horrible experience by cooperating."

"Lucky me."

"Now, sit down Aizen. We are almost done."

"As you wish." Said Aizen sarcastically. But he did what he was told. Upon sitting on the cushion, metal bands sprang out and circled over his limbs, chest, and other extremities. About forty locks occurred, trapping Aizen in the seat of constraint.

"Hail Chair-Sama." Said Mayuri prudently before walking before Aizen. He had a sickening smile on his face, licking his lips affectionately.

"Never thought it would be this easy to have you cooperate. I was hoping you would act a bit more rambunctious so that I could experiment on you. Anyways enjoy these final six days of solitude. This will be the last time you shall see the outside world. Rejoice in your rash decision at destroying the roof. I would engrave this scenery in your heart while you can, Aizen."

"Heh, you're nicer than what you let off, Kurotsuchi-san. And here I was just thinking about bribing you with my hollow research and technology to just get a smile out of you."

"A true comedian, aren't you?"

"I have my moments."

"However, you're lucky on many levels. Based on the scanners that I have installed at strategic locations, it appears that normal bodily functions are no longer applicable to you. You don't necessarily have to eat, drink, urinate, reposition weight, or defecate to maintain health. I cannot help but wonder if sleep and absorbing oxygen still applies to you."

Aizen chuckled.

"Haven't you heard? I am immortal. Nothing can truly kill me now. I am the first known specimen that likely can exist in the vacuum of space with no ill effects. Even Yamomoto cannot kill me now. If you could even decapitate me, I would simply regenerate from it. Test it right now if you so desire."

Mayuri's eyes then got a bit bigger, curious on how such an occurrence was made possible. Was it truly due to the Hogyoku?

"Overconfident bastard. You will reap what you sow. Thanks to you, Captain Ukitake-san is still in recovery. You will pay." Roared Soifon, tired of the smug motherfucker acting high and mighty. Mayuri was mused out of his thoughts upon hearing Soifon's harpy voice.

"Haven't I already? I am a prisoner of war, aren't I not? Your side won, and I lost. I must say, women surely have issues when it comes to priorities."

"The fuck you said to me you-"

"That enough, Captain Soifon." Said an unknown voice that was filled with regal sass. Everyone looked at the front door, surprised to see the man here. Aizen through his teeth strapped gimp mask chuckled once, sensing him and several others approaching thanks to the Sekkiseki tower faltering when he blew through it.

"Captain Kuchiki, it is a pleasure to meet you again face to face. Last time was on Sokyoku Hill when you sacrificed yourself to save Rukia."

Byakuya looked at Aizen, showing no emotion on his face. He was almost fully healed, looking mighty and strong. However, he wasn't wearing a haori, having lost his to the Seventh Espada during the war. A replacement has yet to be administered.

In his grey eyes, Byakuya only saw a psychopathic criminal that has finally been taken out from the streets. His evils can no longer influence the world or its masses.

"The look suits you, Aizen."

"Care to free me your highness?"

"Never."

"Heh, worth a shot."

"What brought you here, Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Kakadori, looking at the leader of Squad Six with curiosity. Byakuya then gazed at the leader of the Kido Corps.

"Simple, we saw the tower shattering, so we quickly mobilized ourselves to see what was happening. It is the duty of the entire Gotei 13 to respond to any major threat no less than fifteen minutes. We were designed for this."

"We?"

"I came with comrades."

Extending their senses beyond the shattered tower, it was clear that others were with them. All powerful shinigami in fact.

"Incredible. I sense Captain Hitsugaya and Komamura below us. And Lieutenant Hisagi, Kira, and Matsumoto." Gasped Gatsugi that such amazing powers appeared.

"I see now. Most of you were still recuperating at Squad Four's barracks. But you guys were reported to be nearly recovered and a member from Squad Four, likely Captain Unohana herself must have informed you about Aizen's reiatsu escaping. A member of the Kido Corps stationed there must have used a teleportation kido to bring you guys here since other means would have been too slow. Am I wrong?" Stated Kurotsuchi, narrowing his eyes at Kuchiki at the accuracy of his deduction analysis skills.

'You are absolutely correct. However, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa left before they could prepare the teleportation spell. I suspect they are lost at this point."

"That good. We don't need a boneheaded samurai like Kenpachi coming here." Complained Soifon, sheathing Suzumebachi in its holster. She gave Aizen a dirty stare, hating how that mask made him look even more of a maniac.

"Why don't you tell them to join the party? I am sure Komamura-kun wants revenge for me killing Tosen or Captain Hitsugaya in nearly making him kill Momo Hinamori."

"No. But Aizen, watch your back. Soon, you shall be judged and face repercussions for your atrocities. Even you will become just a bad memory where even that will fade away. Your time is limited."

"Aren't you mad at what I have done to Rukia Kuchiki? I plotted her death, mind you. Don't you want to use Senka in destroying my Soul Chain and Soul Sleep? Don't you want to see me grovel before your feet, powerless and at your complete mercy?"

"I won't be easily submitted to your wishes, Aizen. I have faith that the new Central 46 will carry out justice and sentence you accordingly. Plus, I have a hunch striking you at that region, a place where your Hogyoku rests at will not be wise. Enjoy the view while you can."

The wind blew through the apex of the tower, making everyone's clothes wrinkle. Aizen chuckled once before relaxing. There was no use playing mind games with someone as solid as Byakuya. He one of the few that is difficult in this regard of mental manipulation.

"Me, my lieutenant, and my soldiers shall maintain perimeter enclosure until the day he is tried. Please everyone, you may leave and make reports about today's incident. Of course, if one of you wants to stay and watch from the outside, be my guest. And Captain Soifon, may I still have some of the Stealth Force here just for extra security measures?"

"Sure. Have as many as you need."

"Thank you."

"Then I will depart. Today was a good day if I say so myself." Said Mayuri Kurotsuchi, looking at Aizen one final time smugly before using shunpo to leave. His work was done.

Soifon, having no further use, also took off without saying another word. She was done looking at that bastard Aizen.

"Kido Corps Captain Kakadori, I will watch this area from the outside. I will inform the others to leave. If you need me, I will be at the watch tower."

"Sounds good. Thanks Captain Kuchiki."

Nodding his head once, Byakuya Kuchiki looked at Aizen one final time in the eyes before using shunpo to travel downstairs. A few minutes later, the others below scattered since they were no longer needed.

Watching the Kido Corps using kido to repair a good part of the tower, Aizen signed out loud as even the roof closed to block out the beautiful blue sky before him. Now enclosed in darkness once again, Aizen closed his eyes and remained still. And thanks to a preprogrammed function installed in the mask, the zipper closed the teeth, making words impossible to escape from his actual lips. All he could do now was muffle.

Focusing on his own heartbeat, Aizen cleared his mind and just meditated. He has six days before his sentencing and might as well just think before his hour of judgement comes to pass.

* * *

**Author Notes:** For those wondering how exactly Aizen's mask looks like, check out Tokyo Ghoul. It the same mask the series main protagonist, Ken Kaneki adorns. It was too perfect to not implement on Aizen at least once in some format.

I also spell Soifon as if, not as Sui-Feng. The former is simpler, easier, and more familiar with me than the new romanjized version that been making head way for some years now.


	3. Decree of Fake Gods

**Chapter 3: Decree of Fake Gods**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_Six days later – Central 46 Trials_

"It is time."

Hearing her captain speak in an ominous tone, Gatsugi marched behind him towards the cell. Captain Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki was accompanying them, intrigued to see this through. Upon arrival, she personally opened the door for them to enter.

Feigning sleep, Aizen sensed them enter his temple, decorated with pale walls. He was morbidly curious on how they were going to dispose of him to his judge, jury, and executioners. Too bad he couldn't talk thanks to the mask.

"Tell me Kakadori, has he spoken in the last six days?" Asked Byakuya, eyeing the former despot.

"Not once. It the mask, right?"

"Hohoho, I am pleased to hear that. It seems my technology surmounted the almighty chair-sama. But sadly, I shall grant him the gift of speech again."

"Is it wise to do so?"

"Fear not Kuchiki. I have the situation under control."

Pressing a button on a remote controller, suddenly steam blew out from the crevices in Aizen's mask. The facial part fell to the floor, but the eyepatch remained, even growing a strap across his face and tightening around the forehead to remain in place.

Kurotsuchi then destroyed the controller, having no more use for it. Aizen opened his left eye, not at all disturbed by the spectacle.

"That one way to wake someone up by making them believe their face was about to blow up."

"You can speak pretty well despite not talking in nearly a week."

"Were you expecting any less, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Oh, not at all. A specimen such as you is truly a marvelous organism. You can defy logic with your gifts. My I will pay good money to dissect you just to study your basic organs."

"I am afraid your dream will never happen."

"Not quite. If your truly immortal, my successors down the road will do the job for me. By that time technology would have improved tremendously. You shall become a martyr where the breakthroughs of agelessness and cures shall be divulged upon to make society even healthier. Look forward to those hellish torments when the hour arrives. Picture your body as being nothing more than a bloody meatball as forks, spoons, and knives are constantly cutting you wide open with no anesthesia. I find it to be like art in my mind's eye."

"Heh, sounds delicious."

"Indeed, it is my friend. The table will soon be set for that dinner date."

"And what makes you think I will sit idly by and become this martyr you speak of?"

"Hoho, I have my methods."

"Do tell."

"I won't spoil the festivities for you when the time comes. Please, be patient child."

Mayuri's golden eyes beamed as he widened both of his hands before him. It truly will be a great day if immortality is understood and replicated if need be. He rejects the concept of eternity, but he will be damned if he wasn't the first to grasp it nature if the opportunity presents itself. He would go down as the world's greatest scientist of all time.

"I am sorry to infringe on your chat, but we have a deadline to meet. Captains, please stand back as we prepare the teleportation spell." Said Gatsugi, looking serious next to her captain. Mayuri signed out loud, knowing this will be the last time he will likely ever see the traitor.

"Have fun Aizen. Don't cry for me, ok."

"I promise, Kurotsuchi-san."

Aizen then looked at Byakuya, silent in the entire conversation so far. His face was blank, skillfully hiding all forms of emotions or facial opinions about the situation. Deep down Aizen wished he could have a solo discussion with him. He has serious questions to ask the young head of the Kuchiki clan about. All pertaining to his clan's greatest secrets.

Hearing monolithic chanting, Aizen turned his gaze to the Kido Corps captain and lieutenant. Both of their bodies were surrounded by green flames as an intricate pentacle symbol materialized underneath Aizen. Quickly a powerful veil erupted beneath Aizen, causing incredible pressure to penetrate through his pores.

Still hearing the two shinigami chanting their spell, Aizen noticed that both of their eyes were pure white. It like they were possessed, no longer aware of the situation. Aizen himself chuckled, finding it all amusing.

He only has seconds before the teleportation took place. He looked at both Kurotsuchi and Byakuya.

"Hold down the fort for me captains. We will meet again, sooner than you think."

Chuckling darkly, Aizen was enveloped in a flash of light before he disappeared in a bright but powerful burst of fire. All that remained of the area was burning cinders, still marked by the pentacle.

Both Byakuya and Mayuri pondered on the meaning of Aizen's last words as Kakadori and Gatsugi recovered.

All they can do now is wait for the verdict in Aizen's case.

* * *

Enveloped in a mighty explosion, Aizen only saw white before it suddenly disappeared. He was then covered in total darkness, seeing nothing before him. But quick to recover his bearings from the disorientating spell, Aizen knew where he was at. He can sense multiple powers before him. Hell, his enhanced smell could still detect the spilled blood he covered this place with all those months ago.

"At last, I have arrived."

Instantly intense bright lights shone on Aizen. Having no need to adjust his sight thanks to the Hogyoku working its magic instantaneously, Aizen was right on where he thought he was. Before him was indeed forty-six judges, each one ready to avenge their deceased predecessors. Their profound hatred and animosity were palpable in the air.

"WE WILL NOW DELIVER THE SENTENCE!" Roared one of the main six judges. His voice reverberated across the room, daring anything to challenge his authority like an alpha lion would. Aizen didn't even budge, already bored with the sad spectacle in his face.

"Former captain of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen, you are officially dishonorably discharged from your position. You are a disgrace of the legacy and honor of the Gotei 13."

"You have committed the highest of sins by attempting a coup against your superiors. Terrorism and conspiracy to kill the Soul King will guarantee that you will never see the light of day again."

"Illegal experimentation that infringed on natural laws and the safety of others will warrant extreme punishment on you. Many souls are lost forever due to your evils."

"Empowering the natural enemies of the hollows has forever made our jobs that much more difficult for future generations. They are more uniformed, intelligent, and possess abilities akin to our own. This is unforgivable on countless grounds."

"YOU KILLED OUR PREDECESSORS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Yeah, the worst of them all."

"My father who served one hundred and two years died because of you."

"You killed MY SON!"

"Hell will be too good for you, slimy fuck."

"YOU'RE A DAD MAN, SOSUKE AIZEN!"

"We hereby sentenced you to a near unprecedented 18,800 years in our deepest and darkest dungeon known to man. You're going to Muken, the eight and lowest level in the Great Central Underground Prison. We-"

"I see." Stated Aizen, his calm voice cutting him off. Angry growls and gasps came from the throats of the other judges. They couldn't believe the audacity and disrespect Aizen just did.

"WE DIDN'T GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK MOTHERFUCKER!"

The judge's voice cracked, slamming his hand so hard behind his name veil that it nearly toppled over.

"Heh."

"Why you little mother-"

"I already know much about this area. When I killed your kin in this same place, I had access to all of Soul Societies deepest secrets. I gained interest in that deplorable prison, ya know."

"How dare you speak out of line you-"

"In fact, how it was constructed remains unknown even to the history books. But according to the classified documents, it is a voided space that goes on infinitely in an omni-directional scope. Of course, I have my own theories about this, but I find it funny the name Muken is based on the Buddhist ideology of Hell, specifically a section in Naraku called Avici. But, no amount of karma will save me in the end, right?"

"SPEAK AGAIN AND YOU SHALL SUFFER!" Yelled a judge, allowing spittle to roll down his lips like a madman.

Aizen chuckled, enjoying the anger emitting from these fake advocates of justice.

"Man invented money, science, and religion to answer his own questions. He has no purpose but to serve his own."

"WHAT!?"

"FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Aizen chuckled again, loving the show before him.

"It exactly as it sounds. Man is so full of hubris that they make up whatever they want to believe. It is in their nature. You guys are no different. How dull. Only diseased minds such as you will cling to a failed system like this since you know it will change nothing. All to maintain the status quo. To preserve your political power in a flawed system of your own creation and discretion. Proxy rulers who rely on lies and deceit to maintain your weak hold on reality. The judges of Death Gods. What a laugh."

Aizen rolled his eye, deep down disgusted by these peons before him. Shinigami that bow their heads to these wrinkled tyrants have none of his respect. Soon this entire totalitarian government along with all autocrats will die horribly by his hands. A promise he will keep to the end of days.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH SPINELESS SHIT!"

Aizen openly laughed, pissing everyone off to leagues they never experienced.

"Only a revolution can purge the ugliness this world embodies. And that ugliness is you. Here, good is evil and evil is good. How many crimes we labeled as just when rukon children were killed by shinigami to maintain soul balance? Or your predecessors executing others on false accusations of conspiracy and corruption? Faithful soldiers lead into impossible battles just to lessen mouths to feed in Seireitei? This is our reality. A million years of hypocrisy and showboating. My crimes are a drop in the ocean compared to yours. And everyone here before me knows who to be blamed for the current pitiful state of Soul Society."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Yourself. If karma truly exists, your reincarnations will be less than stray dogs in the streets."

"YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Heh. Me to receive judgement from the likes of you is rather comical, don't you think? That old saying is true after all. Hard times create strong men, strong men create good times, good times create weak men, and weak men create hard times. And we all know these are hard times because of your weak powers and ideologies my dear judges. The Soul King is foolish to elect you cowards, that is if I wasn't aware of the truth regarding your rise to power. When I am free again, mark my words I will kill you all a second time just for my personal amusement. It will be so bad you won't even reincarnate, doomed to wallow in total oblivion as I go after your families."

Aizen narrowed his remaining visible eye, making many judges gasp in fear. Total terror gripped their spirits.

"You Traitorous SWINE! Fuck you! Don't get all high and mighty just because you are immortal."

"Cover his eyes and bind his mouth at once. He must never use that silver tongue ever again in existence."

"Castrate him 500 times before choking him for 48 hours consecutively."

"OFF WITH IS HEAD!"

"You a dead motherfucker."

"Public humiliation needs to be mandated. Drag his body across all of Seireitei with his body being used and abused at underground queer brothels."

"FEED HIM TO HOLLOW GLUTTONS!"

"Yes, all of this."

"Whip him!"

"Burn him again and again."

"INCREASE HIS SENTENCE TO 20,000 YEARS."

Hearing the unified commands and agreement on the last part, Aizen did nothing. Internally he was laughing at the pathetic authority these creatures had. He could feel the fabric morphing on his face. But he still had enough time to say one last thing.

"All people are imitations of apes. And all gods, are imitations of people."

Saying his cryptic words, the mask was complete on his face. He couldn't see, smell, taste, or feel anything on his face. Yet he could still hear, doomed to listen to the frenzy words coming from the forty-six aged buffoons. They were screaming profound torture methods to the immortal criminal. And when they got tired of Aizen, they personally summoned Kakadori to immediately transport Aizen to his eternal home in the blackest of cells.

Sensing the Kido Corps captain was preparing another teleportation spell, Aizen accepted his fate as he and Kakadori left the chambers filled with wolves.

It was time to go to the real den of thieves. Warriors cast away from society to rot in everlasting darkness. A fitting new beginning for the immortal. He was looking forward to seeing God in his darkest hours.


	4. Descent into the Abyss

**Chapter 4: Descent into the Abyss**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_Seventh Division Barracks – Komamura's Office_

"I seriously hope Central 46 gives Aizen the worst sentence in known history. This trial the hottest thing throughout all lands. Everyone talking about it."

Tetsuzaemon Iba, lieutenant of Squad Seven was smoking a cigar by an open window. He was in the presence of his captain, Sajin Komamura, and fellow lieutenant of Squad Nine, Shuhei Hisagi. The captain was sitting in his desk chair as Hisagi was slumping over in his seat, head in his hands.

"I believe they will. These new judges were selected from the best areas in Seireitei. They will punish him thoroughly." Said Komamura to answer his lieutenant's statement. Iba nodded before looking at his fellow lieutenant.

"Hisagi, are you okay?"

"Yeah. So much has happened in so little time. It just hard to process it all."

"I know where you are coming from. Still, you are a lieutenant just like me. Held your head up high. You are the strongest member of Squad Nine, and all of your men are looking at you for guidance."

"I know. Still, he is gone."

Komamura studied Hisagi, feeling sympathetic for the young man. Almost a week ago he himself has been discharged from the hospital, having a new hand to use now. His greatest power, the illustrious bankai, was defeated by a single sword swing from Aizen. In two blows he fell to the city streets, knocking on deaths door. He accomplished nothing, while beforehand was about to be killed by Tosen as well. Hisagi saved him from death while finally opening Tosen's eyes from his misguided principles. Yet Aizen killed him anyhow, forcing them both to be drenched in their late friends' blood. But still Aizen defeated him for the second time as Iba was cut down and Hisagi being forced to watch from the sidelines, paralyzed with indecision. It was an ugly situation for them all.

"Lieutenant Iba and Hisagi, these are troubling times for Soul Society. The circles of power are displaced, so new changes will be made to ensure Soul Society becomes strong again. But thanks to our spilled blood along with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki, we live to fight another day. Aizen will no longer be an issue for us. Tosen has been avenged. Hisagi, we are here for you. But Iba is right, so stand up strong. Your subordinates need you more than ever."

"Thank you, Captain Komamura."

Komamura smiled at Hisagi, whom mirrored in kind. Iba grinned, liking how his captain can make anyone feel better with his words of encouragement. One day he wishes to be just as great as him. Sadly, among the three he did the least. He relied on his captain to defeat the arrancar that pummeled Ikkaku Madarame, failed to injure that giant chimera hollow that needed Head-Captain Yamamoto to kill, and was defeated by Aizen in one strike. He will train his butt off to correct his level of weakness.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Come in." Said Komamura, not expecting anyone at this hour.

"Thank you."

Seeing the door open, all three were surprised to see Byakuya Kuchiki enter. He was still without his haori but looked ready for combat at a drop of a hat.

"Sorry for bulging in at this unannounced hour, but I have some information you may be interested in. It pertains to Aizen."

"I see." Said Komamura, yellow eyes hardening at the seriousness of the news. At last, they will know the fate of that treacherous ex-captain. Iba and Hisagi were silent, pleased to be in the presence of two captains and learning about such important news.

"This hasn't been made public yet, but Central 46 has allowed only captains and lieutenants to be aware of this. But Sosuke Aizen been sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken, the highest sentence in all of history. That the verdict."

Komamura nodded, liking the news very much. It was a just and perfect sentence in his eyes. He will never see the light of day again.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki for the update. I will see to it that this information remains confidential until we are given the green light that it can be public."

Byakuya nodded, knowing that Komamura is a man of his word.

"Good. But by chance do any of you know where Captain Hitsugaya is at?"

"I believe he is at his barracks. I would start there if anything."

"Thank you Captain Komamura. I shall make my leave then. You gentleman have a wonderful afternoon."

"Likewise, Captain Kuchiki."

Nodding his head, Byakuya performed a mighty shunpo to leave the premise. The three shinigami soaked in the gravity of the news. Justice has been delivered, making their many sacrifices have merit after all.

Aizen is no more.

* * *

_Tenth Division Barracks – Hitsugaya's Office_

"Buuuut captaaain! I don't wannaaaa."

"Matsumoto, get a hold of yourself. For the tenth time I am not doing your paperwork."

"Hehe, but I *hiccup* am not feeling well. I think I got the flu."

"No, you've been drinking. Drinking at eleven AM is not healthy or productive."

"Boooo, your so mean captain."

Matsumoto, laying on the couch, started to throw a temper tantrum by saying stuff Hitsugaya didn't care for. But to his dismay, her rumbling almost exposed her breasts as an open vodka bottle in her hand sloshed out and got on a piece of paper he was writing on. He stopped writing instantly, something Rangiku heard and gasped.

"I'm sowwy. My bad *hiccup*."

"Damnit Matsumoto."

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Ohh! We got company." Squealed Matsumoto, completely ignoring her captain as he was fuming with her lack of care. Upon opening the door, she gasped when she saw Byakuya Kuchiki. Toshiro looked at his fellow captain with great intrigue.

"Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here?"

"Sorry for the unannounced visit, but I have some information you may like to hear. It pertains to Aizen."

Both Toshiro and Matsumoto instantly became captivated, feeling the air getting tensed. This was the news they both wanted to know.

"You have my attention."

"Central 46 came to a resolution regarding Aizen. He has been sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken. His reign of terror is officially over. He will rot in darkness for thousands of years."

Toshiro's eyes lit up, pleased that the bastard got what he deserved. He among the captains hates him the most. He did some unforgivable atrocities, even nearly making him kill Momo Hinamori. If he was just a centimeter at striking to the left, she would have died from pure heart implosion. This haunts him in his nightmares each day, never being able to forgive himself if he did kill her. If he could, he would kill Aizen himself.

Silently Rangiku thought about Gin, knowing that her late friend has been avenged. Aizen brutally pounded him that saving him was impossible. He died in her arms, unable to speak with his crushed throat. He was buried the next day after the invasion, but only he and Kira attended it. Nobody respected him and was glad he perished. But she cannot help but feel that he did something heroic that sadly wasn't witnessed. This hurts her the most, and nobody will understand it.

She balled up a fist, knowing she will never see or feel him again. It hurt beyond all reasoning.

"I am pleased to hear the news Captain Kuchiki. Thank you for sharing that. I can now rest knowing he will be in his version of a casket for untold decades."

"We all are Captain Hitsugaya."

Byakuya noticed Rangiku being extremely silent and stiff, hair framing her face to avoid eye contact. It wasn't his place however to see if she was alright.

"I shall make my leave. I have a few more things to do. If you need me, leave a message at my office. Lieutenant Abarai is on standby on my behalf."

"Sounds good. Thanks again."

"No problem."

In one swift shunpo, Byakuya left the office to carry out a task he wants to see himself perform. Thoughts filled with negativity, Rangiku silently left as Toshiro watched her leave. Standing up, he looked out from the window, mind thinking about Momo and her injuries.

And just like his lieutenant, he balled up his fists, wishing they were smeared in Aizen's blood.

* * *

_Great Central Underground Prison – First Division Barracks_

Unable to do anything but hear and sense reiatsu, Aizen did nothing for exactly three hours. But weak powers were surrounding him, whispering about the situation. It was quite pathetic to the ex-captain as his teleporter and jailer, Kido Corps Captain Kakadori was always by his side. He couldn't get away from the buffoon. But suddenly he felt three power levels he immediately recognized, commanding the vast lower powers to leave. If he could snort, he would.

Genshiro Okikiba, 3rd seat of Squad One.

Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of Squad One.

And Genryusai Yamamoto, Captain Commander of Squad One. All three was expecting Aizen, now fully prepared to drag him to his new home underground where the skeletons sleep beyond six feet.

"Well Aizen, it appears we meet again. But this time with me standing above you, about to give you your fate."

Aizen made a nod towards the direction of Yamamoto. If he could speak, he would have a blast in getting into a philosophical argument with the geezer.

"Kido Corps Captain Kakadori and Lieutenant Sasakibe, lower us down below." Ordered Yamamoto, hitting his cane on the patch of dirt all of them were standing over.

"Yes sir."

Performing the necessary hand seals, the ground rumbled once before the dirt departed away to reveal a white elevator shaft they were all standing on. Seeing an upturned button on the floor, Sasakibe stepped on it for the entire structure to lower.

It began its descent into outer darkness.

"You know Aizen, if only I was aware of your evil so many years ago. What you did to Shinji Hirako and the others are unforgivable. You caused too much pain by condemning great military personnel on the grounds of twisted science. This alone makes me sick."

Yamamoto briefly widened his squinted eyes, allowing his red pupils to study the fallen captain more thoroughly. In all his years, Aizen was among the worst he has ever dealt with. And the first in countless centuries that has defeated him in mortal combat. It wasn't fair, but he still lost. His best attacks failed and was powerless in the end. Unlike Soifon or the others, he has opted to not have his arm restored to forever remember this battle. He wants the scars to be there as a constant reminder of his inability to win in the war with his own power.

The elevator made a screech, passing through the first level. The sun high above was getting dimmer by the minute. It was setting the mood that something dark and ancient was around the corner.

"Then very quickly you became the next captain and held it for exactly 99 years until you defected us. Nearly an entire century you lead one of our divisions, abusing your authority and access to invaluable resources to enhance your corrupt mannerisms. It a shame. I still remember the day when you decided to undergo the Captain Proficiency Test in the hopes of replacing Shinji. In hindsight it is incredibly clear you never showed me your true bankai, using your Kyoka Suigetsu to facilitate one, but you performed spectacularly when I, Jushiro Ukitake, and Retsu Unohana witnessed your power. To think that was the day when you hypnotized us three."

Aizen nodded his head, smiling behind his mask that it was true what Yamamoto was saying. The Captain Commander stared at the black heart ex-captain, having pity on his face. If only he was good. He could have done so much for humanity and Soul Society. His only hand clenched his cane firmly.

The elevator was now in near pitch blackness, illuminated by lights attached to the walls. They just passed the third level, Shugo. They were approaching the fourth level.

Several minutes then passed with nobody talking. Kakadori and Okikiba appeared to be lost in their minds, likely thinking about the future sealing. Sasakibe was looking up, wishing to leave this dungeon filled with macabre sorrows. And Yamamoto just looked at Aizen, not once ever tearing away his gaze.

He had an idea, though he knows it will be unpopular, unethical, and rather unusual for him to make. In fact, it was unbecoming. But it had to be done.

"Kakadori, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, Captain Commander. What is it?"

"You know how to manipulate the mask on his face, correct?'

"Yes. Captain Kurotsuchi taught me in case if I needed to. I tried it once when I heard Central 46 give the command to have his mouth and eyes bounded. Why you're asking?"

"Undo the bind on his mouth."

Kakadori, Sasakibe, and Okikiba's eyes immediately widened at the request their beloved leader made. The shock was so bad that sweat made Kakadori's sunglasses roll down the bridge of his nose. Aizen's head perked up, intrigued by the new developments.

"Wh-what? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did."

"But Captain Yamamoto, this is simply unwise to do. We are about to seal him in our greatest prison, and you want me to undo a segment I sealed up less than thirty minutes ago. Central 46 wants this man to never speak again."

"I am aware. Do it anyhow."

"But sir."

"You heard him. Unbind his mouth." Said Okikiba, making his presence known. He will support Yamamoto decisions to the day he dies. No questions asked.

"I agree. Let's obey our commander's orders." Said Sasakibe, supporting his captain as well. Still, he couldn't help but give a weary eye to Captain Yamamoto. Why did he wanted to speak to the devil? He could gain nothing from it.

Pushed to a corner, Kakadori sneered before finally caving in. He had no choice in the matter.

"As you wish. Don't regret it if he says something you may not like."

"I will handle it."

Taking a deep breath, Kakadori made one hand sign. Instantly a latch opened on the mask, allowing just the mouth part to rescind back in the upper head regions. His mouth was free, able to feel the dark air and taste its own tongue.

"Aizen, I know you heard everything we have said. You can still speak, correct?"

"That is correct."

All but Yamamoto tensed up upon hearing Aizen's voice. It was the same as ever. Smug and filled with pure evil.

"Hehehe, I must say that even I am surprised by this small gift you have given me. Are you feeling sentimental that a former subordinate in the captain ranks is about to be punished for untold eons?"

"In terms of history, you have the longest sentence of all time, but the correct definition of eon is not suitable even in your case. A billion years is insane to administer even for hyperbole scenarios in jester courts."

"I guess I have it made. One day, my emancipation will come at hand. Question is, will any of you still be alive when I am set free?"

"Monster, you will never see the light of day ever again. You ruined countless families with your sick research. Even if you do live for so long, rest assure that massive sanctions and stipulations will be placed when on house arrest." Said Sasakibe, looking down on the fallen captain like the scum he was.

"Heh, you have a point."

Sasakibe didn't like the smile Aizen was giving. It made his skin crawl.

"When 20,000 years pass, a new generation of Central 46 will have taken root. Surely some in said jurisdiction will have sympathy for my ancient work of rehabilitation for Soul Society."

"Rehabilitation? Is that your fancy word for mass murder and mutiny?"

"The arrogant and close minded that lack vision will see it as so. Imagination is lost to those once they discard it for acceptance in society. Uniqueness is frowned upon if the laws of powers do not approve. Truth and originality are only liked if it serves a purpose to the almighty one percent. Anything else is eradicated. It a cold fact that many try to bury in the history books, or don't record it at all."

"What are you saying traitor? Trying to take the high road by making your actions seem justifiable? You are the epitome of iniquity."

"Perhaps so, but I know I will win in the end. I have no doubts about it. This is just a small roadblock I simply must endure."

"Words of a madman."

"Brush it off much as you like Sasakibe-san, but only the victors can write the history books. The public, which is the vast majority of souls in Rukongai are never to learn about even the most basic of knowledge since they are living in poverty. Higher education eludes them by grand design. All must join the military to even be able to have the chance to live a comfortable life. A branch controlled by the filthy rich. But the statistics show that plenty of promising shinigami will die by hollows or lose somebody precious. Going up in rank is quite difficult, and many will perform detestable under the table swindles to get what they want. Yet the kan, the form of money we use in Seireitei, is in fact mostly held by the one percent. Put together they possess eighty percent of it. If they wanted to make the afterlife Heaven for all, they could easily make most of Rukon into a higher standard of quality. But they choose not to, finding such souls no concern to them."

"Tch, like you care. You care about nobody but yourself. You just want to be a megalomaniac despot."

"If you could see my eyes, perhaps your opinion may change."

"As if."

The elevator shook, finally passing the barricades of the sixth level. They were now making way to the seventh.

"Rumor has it that if you pay close attention, you could hear the screams of the damned that died before their sentence was lifted. It appears the rumors are true."

"More nonsense." Splat Sasakibe, unable to deal with the fiend anymore.

"Yamamoto-san, you know I had access to the library that held within Central forty-six. There was a report where one of the main six judges grew sick and disorientated when his son was figured out to be part of a major terrorist organization that killed over one hundred shinigami. Captured and tried for first degree murder since there is no statues of limitations for killing, he avoided capital punishment thanks to his father's standing with his fellow judges. But before he could be taken to the second level, the father and his select bodyguards took him out of the courtroom and ran away. However, the Stealth Force quickly found and killed them on the spot. The judge however managed to survive despite having his forehead slashed and constantly said double jeopardy before he fell over a cliff and died from blunt trauma."

"Yes, I recall that case. Why bring it up, Aizen?"

"Because in a way, this cavity in Soul Societies core could be the same as that cliff. We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge, unable to step out into the sky like that fearless flower. It is daring and bold, untainted by organisms unless a bee flies into it for pollinating purposes. The blind and bureaucrats endorsed in material possessions will never understand the significance of that flower. How colorful it is when the sunlight hits it or had sad when petals fly away from fierce rain and wind. But when you become brave and step out, you realize that you could never fly, and will die from vain efforts."

"Are you saying your like that judge?"

"Not at all. The comparison I am making is that this prison's surface is like that cliff, and crime will never stop since the next generation will have their own unique trials and tribulations to deal with. The government is flawed because man is flawed. Simple as that. In due time, we all will walk beyond that cliff and simply fall into our graves. Angels will not come and ferry us to Heaven because it doesn't exist, leaving much to be desired in all forms of reality. Existence is cursed, unless one who can stand the test of time can transcend reality and remake it."

"And your saying that you Aizen?"

"I will leave that ambiguous, Yamamoto-san. But if you want your prayers to matter, you must know that God does exist. Not just be a figment of your imagination."

"If so, I know my God going to grant my wish. And that seeing you slowly rot while being crucified." Said Kakadori, tired of this man's voice.

Aizen chuckled, belittling the man and his beliefs. Kakadori wanted to kill Aizen if he could.

"The moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things which can be seen, but not held. Seeing and desiring something which is a dream which cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. Admiration, an emotion living creatures embody, personifies this aspect since one desire to become something they can never be. It is the furthest thing from understanding and reality. And belief in a higher power that has never revealed itself is the epitome of self-delusion."

"You bastard."

"Heh."

"That enough." Said Yamamoto, silencing Kakadori before he could continue. They finally reached the seventh level, going past it to the last and final level. The abyss known as Muken.

"Aizen, the reason why I released the seal over your mouth is quite simple. We all saw your power rising to the skies all those days ago. Why didn't you flee and accepted your given circumstances?"

"So that why." Muttered Okikiba, whispering those words that only he could he hear it.

"So, you want to know about that huh? Why should I answer that? My actions speak louder than words. Such information on a possible motive will cost you, Captain Yamamoto-san."

"Watch your tongue when speaking to the commander, monster."

"You are not part of this conversation, Sasakibe-san. You are irrelevant in the matter me and your captain are dealing with."

Hearing enough, Sasakibe allowed his purplish-white reiatsu to encircle him. He grabbed the sealed hilt of Gonryomaru, itching to draw it out.

"Captain, permission to decapitate him, or at least cut out his tongue. His idiotic notions of poisonous justice have gone on long enough."

"Negative."

"But captain."

"That an order."

Squinting his eyes non-stop till the point they throbbed, Sasakibe relaxed and gained control of his power and anger. Aizen chuckled, knowing he won.

"It must bite knowing you are forever a dog that has to take orders from your elders. To never be man enough to stand up for yourself and-"

_**BANG!**_

Sasakibe in one swift motion appeared before Aizen and gave him a powerful punch to his jaw. A fine line of blood tricked down Aizen's lip, not once losing his smile. He used his tongue to clean it from continuing to roll down.

Sasakibe was hyperventilating, clenching his fist hard as it was smoldering. The knuckles were bleeding.

"You know, Lieutenant Sasakibe-san, if I did not lower my reiatsu to your standards, that appendage would have disintegrated on impact. This suit merely restricts my reach, not my overall flow. Count your blessings I was generous enough to save you a trip to the E.R. Out of everything I say tonight, remember this above all. Our perspectives on the definition of power is as vast as Heaven and Earth. We couldn't be more different on this aspect. I should teach you, using your body as an example, Sasakibe-san. But I won't since killing you will grant me no solace in anything. You are too insignificant to amount to anything in my master plans."

Not sane enough to speak yet from immense rage, Sasakibe simply turned around and looked at the walls in the shaft. He wanted to reshape Aizen's face until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Okikiba and Kakadori did nothing, merely just observing on what may happen next.

"Aizen, if you won't provide me with what I seek, I am afraid I have no further use from you. In one more minute we will reach our destination. Are you at least afraid of your upcoming punishment?"

"No, your honor." Teased Aizen, looking at Yamamoto with his still sealed eyes.

"Very well. It your funeral after all."

Grinning at Yamamoto's statement, the shaft finally stopped, allowing the computer systems to make an audible beep. The gates before them opened, allowing Muken to be seen.

The final phase was in motion.


	5. Muken

**Chapter 5: Muken**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_Muken_

An endless black void was present that the word omnidirectional will fail to give it justice. It had no end or beginning, existing likely before man even came into this world. It demanded the eyes to find any light within its corridors, knowing it will be more futile than trying to get the same hand of a shuffled deck of twenty-five playing cards. It was the personification of oblivion, bleaker than the darkest trenches in Hell since it was almost lifeless. Nothing occurred, the epitome of stagnation. One who is still sane would soon kill themselves just to hear their own screams than endure another second of silence. Or injure themselves in the vain hope to see their own blood that somehow wasn't enveloped in total blackness.

Truly, it was a dead man's land filled with the forgotten and discarded.

Patches of artificial light existed at strategic points, embodying immensely powerful criminals who just couldn't die by any means. For all purposes, their hearts are impenetrable. The elevator shaft was the only thing connecting to the free world. A beacon of hope for the desolated. Yet because of distance, it was impossible for the trapped to make way to this gate of liberation. To them, it the equivalent of passing a powerful gulf filled with sharks and waterspouts as they swam with crippled arms and legs. It couldn't be done. All were in limbo, doomed to rot in nothingness as cognition and aspiration slowly drifts away from their living carcass called the body. In the history of Soul Society, nobody has ever escaped from here.

In a sense, Muken was worse than Hell. The highest class of boredom where the trapped beg for even the faintest motions of interaction. Solitude, the true killer of the ego is God here. All understand its power. It is an irrefutable fact.

Able to see the world using his few senses that weren't sealed, Aizen smiled aimlessly at the void. It is said that if one stares at the void for too long, they will realize that the void is actually staring back. It is fitting and true on many levels. Great powers were placed thousands of miles away from each other, never to leave their own dungeon filled with nothingness. It was a fate worthy of a violin and piano played at their living graves. A symbolic manifestation of their worthlessness in artistic form. If he had a heart filled with pity, Aizen would shed a single tear at their malnourished minds. But sadly, he gave no cares about them. They were unworthy.

"I see now. So, this will be my home for thousands of years. It just like I had imagined it."

"Tch, if you could see, you would know that it even blacker than your eyes current state. Be grateful that you weren't cursed with the gift of sight. You would tear out your own eyes just to avoid the true scope of emptiness of this world." Said Sasakibe, observing the dead universe before him. It never changes no matter how much time passes. One could easily go mad from the utter lack of simulation in this bleak Hell.

"Only cowards who need courtship and afraid of their own shadows will say such things. I accept the unknown since it embodies everything and nothing simultaneously."

"Heh, enjoy your philosophical contradictions while you can. In a few years your brain will be so starved that you will beg even an ant to crawl on your hand. Your perception of time will be so diluted that you will forget that day and night even exist. Sleep will bring you no comfort since even dreams will fade away from your subconscious. A living zombie shall become of you."

"Enough. Let get started with the proceedings." Shouted Yamamoto, secretly wondering in the back of his mind that he must be experiencing déjà vu. It felt like he was here before in this exact same situation with Aizen. It was odd. It made no sense to the aged veteran.

"I agree." Said Kakadori, looking forward to Aizen being officially sealed. Taking out five sheets of paper, he chanted an incantation in an unknown language before all five were enveloped in a green sphere of light. Engulfed, all were teleported to the designated location in Muken.

The spot Aizen will remain until further notice.

Besides the supreme darkness surrounding an unspecified perimeter around the imprisonment shrine, the area was illuminated with an unseen light. It appeared to be generated underground, but that yet to be determined. Such a construct was invented by a joint effort by the S.R.D.I. and the Kido Corps, commissioned by large funds from multiple noble family agencies. Only Kakadori is aware of the internal functions, something he can never reveal even to the captain-commander for clearance reasoning. Besides bathing the target in light so that perfect camera monitoring can be employed 24/7, but it also measures their bodily readings thanks to unique kido energy embedded in said light. It was perfect on many levels for the shinigami.

In the center of the light was an immeasurably tall three-pronged spire, seemingly penetrating the black sky up above. It was darker than onyx, humming a low frequency pulse reminiscent of a heartbeat. Why it did so remain unknown as well, though one can suspect it had to do with restricting a victim's powers in some manner. Again, only Kakadori is aware along with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Any last words, Aizen?" Asked Sasakibe disgustingly, looking at the traitor one final time before his current form is twisted and bent up from the upcoming crucifixion.

"Privacy, security, and control are the biggest of lies in this world."

"What was that?"

"It exactly as it sounds like. You think this is the end of me and believe you have me finished by locking me up and throwing away the keys. But instead of it being the beginning of my end, it in fact the end of my beginning. I will live on and my reach will extend far beyond these borders. I won't even have to lift a finger to accomplish my goals. In due time, you will see. I would put my life on it if I was still capable of dying."

"Hehe, your words hold no weight anymore. At this point it nothing more than being like a badly written symphony that promises Armageddon yet will never materialize. Your instruments weep from you being such a bad orchestrator and conductor, Aizen."

"Again, our perceptions on the definition of power is as vast as Hell and Heaven. This concept includes the power of the mind. The belief of possessing an indomitable spirit versus actual reality is what short-sighted individuals cling to. A common misconception in the masses conscious, never realizing their own shortcomings until it too late. You overestimate your opinion while underestimating my own words. This will get you killed since you can never appreciate what is truth or superior to your whims. In due time during your final hour, you will remember these words before you perish."

Before Sasakibe could retort, Yamamoto put a firm hand on his subordinates' shoulder. This calmed him down, feeling reassured now. Okikiba remained still, looking forward to this fiasco finally ending.

"Kakadori, start with the sealing."

"Yes sir."

Yamamoto looked at Aizen, noticing that the former captain was still smiling. Was he truly unaware of the scope of his imminent punishment? No, he is too smart to not understand the ramifications. So, was he insane? Possible.

Scrunching up his glasses, Kakadori slammed his palms together as an energy aura materialized around him. Conjuring nineteen green ghost flames, they laughed devilishly before flying around the spire. When seemingly reaching the apex that the naked eye could see, they dive bombed into the ground before the spire. The entire immediate area rumbled before energy geysers gushed forth. When it calmed down, something remained from the impacts.

Nineteen keyholes were in the ground, releasing steam from the sheer pressure of their creation. Kakadori then chanted another powerful bakudo spell that filled them up with energy. Holy chanting was heard from each keyhole as they flashed indiscriminately from one another like a horror filled strobe light. Seeing will-o-wisps coming out, they encircled Aizen in an intricate formation. Losing his smile, Aizen could feel the power these constructs were emitting. It was no laughing matter. This spell surpasses Bakudo 99, Bankin by a landslide.

Feeling the straps attached to his body coming loose, Aizen didn't even had a second to enjoy himself since he was lifted off from his chair immediately. Gliding through the air, Aizen felt weightless as he was being telekinetically driven towards the prison designed just for him. He couldn't resist it, even with his incredible might unless he focused with every fiber of his being. If at full power without his seals, it would be child's play, but that will never come into fruition sadly. He was truly trapped.

Forcibly turned around by the energy constructs demanding so, Aizen's back impacted against the spire. The fabric from the clothing instantly merged with the material consisting of the spire on a sub-atomic level. Embedded like a doll pinned against a wall, the ex-captains then had countless black bands materialize, coiling down to the base of the spire to bind Aizen down indefinitely. The black bands focused primarily on his lower torso and arms, retaining the female single note holy chanting as they made way to the base of the spire. The sounds ended as it touched the ground, completing the restraint. The fabric that made up his clothing took on a small metamorphosis, conjuring a white slash-like rag over his shoulders as six red beams shot out from Aizen's chest. The beams were in fact a by-product of the kido spell Urahara used to seal Aizen. Implanted in the spell Kakadori used on Aizen, this was to forcibly make Aizen's heart pump at a certain speed throughout the duration of his imprisonment. The slower it beats, the less reiryoku will be generated for his body.

"The costume is complete." Said Kakadori, seeing a bolt of lighting up in the dead skies of Muken. It was a phenomenon that manifested due to the powerful geometrical pulse waves this bakudo produces. It creates limited weather conditions in the form of lightning strikes for one minute since reishi particles in the void was displaced briefly.

When the last bolt danced in the sky, thunder accompanied it. Flashing over Aizen, he was effectively sealed. He truly looked like a macabre crucifix in the endless darkness surrounding his improvised mausoleum.

From the smoke up above in the sky, nineteen glowing constructs fell before Kakadori. Collecting them all, they were in fact physical keys, engineered to only open Aizen's seals and nothing more. If lost or destroyed, a replacement is impossible to be recreated. Truly, they are the only items that can ever liberate Aizen from his current state.

Putting seventeen of the keys away, Kakadori wielded the two that can seal Aizen's mouth and ears. Only then will their mission be truly finished. He walked over to the keyholes, prepared to carry out his last civic duty for the day.

"Sayonara, Sosuke Aizen. May you learn from the fallacies of your iniquities and relinquish your evils that plague you."

Aizen said nothing, ready to accept his fate. But he smiled once more, wanting to make the impression that he was not finished. Now he must dance with the devil called time before he is liberated. By then he will enter a world completely foreign to him. He will be prepared, knowing his contingency plans would have taken root. He was looking forward to it.

"Wait, Kakadori."

All turned to look at Yamamoto. He let go of Sasakibe's shoulder and walked towards the Kido Corps Captain. He opened his normally squinted eyes, showing his red pupils that had fire dancing in their visage. It was a look he only gives when about to battle or kill his enemies. Kakadori's sunglasses reflected those eyes in the limited light, showing the intensity of such a gaze.

"Y-yes, captain-commander."

Ignoring the brief stuttering in the man's words, Yamamoto turned to his side and looked at Aizen. The beast was defeated. Still, he has one last thing to do. His consciousness won't allow anything else.

"I want all of you to return back to the surface without me. Aizen shall rot here in this spot for the next 20,000 years. Soul Society is safe. But I will be the one to finish his sealing in private. Give me those two keys."

Kakadori once again was shocked beyond belief. Has senile dementia finally claimed his mind? This was a request that was irresponsible that neglected protocols and regulations. It cannot be done. Sasakibe and Okikiba were speechless, wondering what their captain was thinking about.

"I beg your pardon. Have you no respect to the laws our government has made? I cannot give you these keys. They must be given to Central 46 since it is the law."

"I am aware. However, this won't last long. Ten minutes at most. Disable the surveillance while you guys leave. There is something I must discuss with Aizen in private."

"I cannot do that captain-commander. This isn't a mandated order, but a request that not sanctioned. I will be breaking the rules to do so. Is this due to him taking your arm? Why have you been so keen in wanting to speak to his demon? This will do us no good."

Aizen was glued to the conversation. His life was again being swayed by actions he hadn't accounted for. And from Yamamoto of all people. He was beyond curious on how it was going to get absolved.

"These are perilous times we are living in, Captain Kakadori. Much is at stake since the Winter War has finally concluded. I have these burning questions only Aizen can answer, the mastermind of the entire plight we endured. This is my only chance for an authentic audience. So, I ask for those keys and give me time to make my closure. Will you grant this for me?"

"I-"

Kakadori was on the fence. He always respected Captain Yamamoto for the work he has put in. He was the singular figure who has protected and revolutionized Soul Society into the impenetrable fortress it is today. He fought in countless wars, endured incredible Hells, and slain the worst this world could ever offer. His name and image were the very definition of power. But asking him to help shatter the laws, little it may be, was an action he had a hard time fathoming.

"Do it, Kido Chief Kakadori." Said Okikiba, getting everyone's attention. The third seat understood that this meeting was nigh-important to his captain. For all the sacrifices Yamamoto had to live through, he should be granted this one request. It the least they can do.

"I agree. Please Captain Kakadori, do it for Yamamoto-dono." Said Sasakibe, supporting his captain to the very end. He must have a valid reason to speak to the bastard ex-captain. So, let him be, the man who has done countless good deeds for Soul Society.

Hearing the two subordinates of Yamamoto risking their own careers to assist their captain, Kakadori finally gave in. He gave the two keys to Yamamoto, who took them with two fingers and placed them between his palm and cane.

"Thank you, Captain Kakadori."

Kakadori walked until his side was parallel to Yamamoto's.

"Ten minutes. That all you get. Anything more and I will lock the entrance of the Great Central Underground Prison and consider you a causality among the sealing. That the best I can offer since this is the only small window of opportunity we have before official democrats march to this location for information. You understand the hand you were dealt with, correct?"

"I do."

"Then me and your two men shall make our leave. Don't make me regret this."

Without another word Kakadori gave Yamamoto a piece of paper. It contained a preprogramed teleportation kido he used earlier to travel back to the entrance. It was the only thing that can find the exit point in this god-forsaken environment. When the Head-Captain accepted it, Kakadori walked to Sasakibe and Okikiba before using the same kido spell. The two subordinates looked at their captain before all three disappeared in a bright flash.

Managing to locate their faint signatures thousands of miles away, even that disappeared subsequently. It was a sign that they left on the shaft, making haste to the surface. At last, he was alone with Aizen, the terror among this world.

Yamamoto gripped his cane harder, destroying some of the wood. Aizen simply breathed slowly, prepared to entertain the wishes of an old man before he is deprived of all senses.

His last conversation for a very long time.


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

"If you decided to stay behind in the vain hope to kill me, I am afraid you are wasting your time."

"Sorry to disappoint your ego, but I am not here for that, Aizen."

"Heh, of course. I am merely pushing your buttons. Then again, I was doing some research to perfect a reverse konso. Tap the head of a soul in soul society and send them to the Human World. I can teach you how to perform it in addition how the mechanics work with a Hell Butterfly? In return I can grant you powers beyond your wildest imagination. Do you like the sound of this offer?"

"I never took you for a comedian. Even if you were serious, I am not taking your bribe."

"Worth a shot."

Chuckling softly, Aizen cleared his throat. It was time to address the elephant in the room.

"I must say that this is unconventional even for you, Yamamoto-san. You, once referred as 'the demon' would put your legacy and reputation on the line to talk to me. This speaks volumes. Truly, I am honored to be the exception. Is this about your earlier question regarding why I didn't escape when I had the chance?"

"Partially. It just part of the equation."

"Hmph, well I will take back what I said earlier and shall humor you with your desires. Ten minutes of talking versus 20,000 years of silence is something that is invaluable to me."

"Glad to hear it."

Yamamoto shifted his stance, ready to get the interrogation going.

"So why did you stay and not resist the others during your grand moment of reentry in society?"

"I have lived the past and can foreseen the future. Calamity awaits on the horizon."

"What do you mean? Give me a definitive answer, not an ambiguous statement."

"My, my, you don't like my cryptic approach to these questions, Yamamoto-san?"

"Hmph, your voice is full of youthful arrogance as always. But even I must admit, your power is one of a kind. Original and mighty where few can match. I can tell you were holding back your strength. You could have escaped the moment you left that chair during sealing, couldn't you?"

"Perceptive as always. In fact, with these two seals still removed, I probably could bust out of this infernal contraption if I tried my hardest. Although I must admit it will take everything since the vast reservoirs of my power are out of reach. So, it will go untested since I do want to wait here for the time being. But with you here, my chances of escape are virtually non-existent. I rather bind my time until the perfect occasion is ripe. Even with one arm, your too much for me in my current condition."

"Nice to see you have some self-preservation wits to yourself. Immortal or not, but without your infamous Kyoka Suigetsu, you are less likely to gain an edge over me. Although it will not be an easy fight. Your reiatsu is something else now."

"Indeed."

A silence fell between them, allowing the lull of this dead dimension to ring across the ears of the two shinigami.

"I am surprised you haven't allowed Mayuri or that girl Orihime to make you a new arm." Said Aizen, continuing the conversation.

"Can you see it despite still being blind?"

"I have my ways. Remember, I was once a being who transcended the grounds of a shinigami. I still have access to some senses despite losing all my acquired power. Although I really know thanks to it being mentioned in past conversation that I am aware of it."

"And these other senses are not sealed away?"

"That top-notch confidential information you are asking. I cannot say. But the answer should be obvious."

"Then answer this. Your Kyoka Suigetsu. How does it feel to lose your own zanpakuto?"

"Who said that I truly lost it?"

"Hmph, Urahara told us that your zanpakuto disintegrated once the Hogyoku rejected your will. Blade, hilt and all was obliterated. You've lost your Kanzen Saimin forever, including your highly reserved bankai."

"Heh, to each their own. But that still doesn't answer about your arm's healing."

"We are not here to talk about me. I came here to ask you a few questions, from man to man. Even if said man is an unrepentant sinner."

"Such an interesting way with words. Fine Yamamoto, I shall relent with my own inquiries in the meantime."

"Can I finally start without any more distractions? One minute already passed."

"Yes. Ask away."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. The clock was ticking against him.

"What would you have done if you managed to defeat Ichigo Kurosaki in your grand duel?"

"I think you already know this, no?"

Another silence came forth, propelling Aizen to answer it just to amuse the old man.

"Let see. If everything went according to plan, I would have devoured Ichigo Kurosaki and gained all his powers for my own benefit. One of the few times I would have cannibalize another. I would achieve the mind, body, and soul of a human hybrid with shinigami and hollow powers. In addition to my then-current Hogyoku state, I would have been invincible."

Aizen briefly imagined such a scene in his mind's eye. And unknown to everyone in Soul Society, including Ichigo's closest friends, he is also a quincy. Having that power would have made Aizen the best of all worlds since he would wield nearly every power in existence. A messiah blessed with many talents.

"With our powers merged to garner me even greater strength, I would kill all residents of Karakura Town in an unprecedented Kurohitsugi of epic proportions, morphing their destroyed mass and souls to create the Oken. Such a result would birth a new entity."

Aizen smiled in the darkness, something Yamamoto was able to see despite the limited light available.

"I would then eat said entity, gaining the power of Oken in my own bones. The information you can find in Central 46 is truly amazing, no?"

"Continue."

"Heh, cannot give this man his moment to shine, huh?"

Getting no response, Aizen breathed slowly before continuing.

"I would then use that power to go into the Royal Palace alone. Amplified with two beings absorbed, I would use said power and my knowledge on each member to my advantage by defeating them in mortal combat. Although Nimaiya and Ichibei will be my hardest opponents. But I will be able to counter them. And once cast aside, I will approach that sack of rotten flesh known as the Soul King and do what I must accomplish."

Aizen then lost his smile. Yamamoto blinked at the change of mood.

"I will devour it and steal all of its power for my own. Becoming the new God that is not bound by the will of the lesser masses, I will reshape creation in my own image, devoid of blemish. Soul Society shall become the cornerstone of my empire, and the first thing I will do is get rid of the establishment that likes to do everything behind the scenes."

"I see. So, you know the truth after all."

"Did you really think it will never see the light of day? The Soul King and Central 46 are simply a battery or a ruse to help hide the true controllers of this world. I am aware that the five heads of the Five Great Noble Families, now four, are the true rulers of this existence. Literally the likes of Tokinada Tsunayashiro, Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin, or Byakuya Kuchiki hold more power than almighty God is quite outrageous. Millions of years have been directed to keep these families in power by making sure the world never goes back to chaos. Even Hell was created by one of the Noble families, making sure to seal the pit of chaos and punish every adversary of their rule for all eternity. I heard they created the Kushanada using ancient spell magic. But more meets the eye than that."

Yamamoto blinked again, impressed that Aizen knew all of this. Few are permitted with such knowledge, with many details never being recorded to begin with. How he learned of this was truly astonishing.

"What else do you know about Hell?"

Aizen chuckled darkly, basking in the darkness he was sealed in.

"Simple. I know that there are exactly nine circles in that near bottomless pit and it exists in a dimension directly away from all others. Even if the entire balance is destroyed, Hell will continue to live on unimpeded. A genius design if I say so myself, but there more to it. Rumor has it that the Kushanada are locked with a powerful protection spell that will grant anyone they deem worthy a strength that can control Hell. In known history, this has never been seen. But in the deeper trenches, a special race of mutated togabito exist that run things in a highly organized structure. They dwell in the six to ninth circles. They are referred as Yokai, literal demons that have seven princes who rule over the seven cardinal sins. Another name for these creatures is Kusari, the chainless ones. But they all have a supreme ruler in Hell, who is known as the Devil-King. He rules with an iron fist and is only subordinate to the head of the noble family that watches over Hell. Another rumor has it that the Devil-King was originally a human that born with Hollow powers millions of years ago. But when the Soul King was eviscerated by his own fellow comrades, the two legs fell into Hell. And these two legs were both devoured by the Devil-King, granting it power unlike the ways the world has ever seen. Supposedly it has fire abilities that can put you and Ichibei on the ropes in direct battle simultaneously."

"So, you do know about that. It appears you are aware of the truth regarding Soul Society. How did you amass such knowledge?"

"I was alive one thousand years ago. I was a mere child, but I saw the power of the Quincy King, Yhwach, destroying most of the Seireitei. Even captains were killed, making it the worst-case invasion in known history. But believe it or not, but I saw your battle against Yhwach when you fought across the Rukongai grounds. Even when he used Letz Stil despite such usage will drain him of his powers, your bankai was more than enough to easily overwhelm him. You defeated the strongest quincy without ever showing your full repertoire. Again, you were known as a demon, even killing several subordinates and a captain or two to prove your strength. You were the opposite of yourself today, Yamamoto-san."

"You saw that battle? You experienced war and famine at an incredibly impressionable age. No wonder you have these grandeur ideals in your mind and heart."

Yamamoto slightly felt guilty, indirectly being responsible for Aizen becoming who he is today. That quincy invasion single-handily was the most challenging experience he was forced to live through. It changed him for the better, but at the cost of many good men. Indeed, the darkest chapter in his long tenure of being a warrior.

"Yes, I have. It taught me that power was everything."

Yamamoto was mused out from his inner monologue, hardening his softly growing features.

"I see."

"Yamamoto-san, I am still curious about your arm. Why haven't you healed it?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask any more questions? Why are you fixated on this?"

"Because the old you would have abused anyone to remain in top shape. Itto Kaso, a gisei hado ranked number 96, destroyed your arm until it was nothing more than a cracked lump of flesh. It needed to be amputated to save the rest of your body from severe infection. But if you had enough time to use an incantation, it is probable I too would have fallen to your final attack. Then again, my Hogyoku would have made sure to heal me back into fighting levels again. It quite amazing how things work."

"Aizen, it is simple. Orihime is not part of the Gotei 13, so using her to heal myself would have been uncalled for. We can handle ourselves. And as for the S.R.D.I. healing me, I chose not to. Soifon got her arm healed, but I opted out from it. Having or losing an arm will not make me any weaker. I can adapt to it."

"A true warrior through and through. No wonder you've not only helped found the Gotei 13 but became and remained the first captain-commander since its inception. If I fought you at full power with your complete shikai, it would have been an absolutely difficult battle."

Yamamoto narrowed his red eyes, deciding to bring up a topic he been curious about.

"What made you exactly conceive that modified arrancar, Wonderweiss? If that is his name."

Aizen chuckled, allowing the echoes to continue to the endless horizon.

"I told you this already. I made him the way he was in order to seal away your vast zanpakuto powers. That was his purpose for existing."

"Have you no shame in the atrocities of morphing that poor child to your wicked hearts desires?"

"He had the form of a kid but is likely hundreds of years old. He cannibalized on hollows and humans indiscriminately to achieve his standard powers. I made him docile, saving others from being further devoured. Like I said to you before, you're the cruel one since you smashed his soul into asunder. I guess you no longer see this as a pointless argument and wish to hear my words out, correct?"

"You can say something akin to that. I just want to know how far your heart has sank into the bottomless pit known as hatred. Do you truly despise everyone but yourself, or in fact you hate yourself the most and extend that pain onto others?"

"A deep question I must say. But for your information, love never lived in here to begin with. Hatred, an extension of love, also not part of my makeup. I am simply an enigma that has no equal, beginning, middle, or end. A one of a kind being if I say so myself."

"Arrogance fails to truly describe the level of depravity you embody."

"Perhaps so, but I am suddenly feeling generous. Want to learn another truth about me?"

"I'm listening."

Aizen smiled, making Yamamoto feel disgusted at how calm the ex-captain was in his situation.

"Allow me to share with you some invaluable information nobody in the Gotei 13 is aware of. You see, exactly 48 years ago both Byakuya Kuchiki and Gin Ichimaru became captains simultaneously. Ginrei passed away from complicated health issues and age, and Gin was finally at a level where he could be a captain on his own. But exactly a year later, he, Tosen, and I went into Hueco Mundo to carry out our greatest operation yet."

Yamamoto said nothing, making Aizen wonder if he knows what he is about to say.

"I confronted Baraggan Louisenbairn, the first vasto lorde to ever grace Hueco Mundo in known recorded history. It is said he has lived for thousands, if not millions of years. His kingdom, Las Noches, consisted of nearly every remaining adjuchas with a select vasto lorde in his possession. In fact, my Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz, was originally a vasto lorde who was stronger than Baraggan himself. But to not talk about him too much, I bested Baraggan, the invincible god-king in combat. Gin and Tosen slaughtered much of his court to entice him that his accumulated power was nothing against us. And on that day, Hueco Mundo was mine to wield."

"Hmm."

"I believe I am feeling you out accurately Yamamoto. If I am correct, you are right in assuming that I mirrored my version of Las Noches after Soul Society and Seirietei. Las Noches is the exact same size as Seireitei and started to perform many experiments within its corridors. I progressed the natural phenomenon of arrancar and made them more complete. I created the first generation of Espada. Szayelaporro became the Cero, and Baraggan was Primera. That already two vasto lorde-class hollows that became arrancars. But in due time I acquired more."

"How many?"

"Five more. I soon attained Coyote Stark, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy Llargo, and Wonderweiss Margela. And among these five, Yammy and Wonderweiss was special. Yammy could only utilize his vast powers when accessing released form. In base, he was quite weak compared to other Espada members, being the only arrancar to bear the number '10'. And for Wonderweiss, I modified his still vasto-lorde hollow body to attain the powers necessary to strictly fight against you. Sadly, what his original resurreccion would have been is a total mystery. So yes, seven vasto lorde I have acquired in my entire tenure. Although Szayelaporro found a way to reverse his arrancarification to become a pure adjuchas hollow by splitting from his uncontrolled power and rage. He gave the first soul he ever ate, Yylfordt Granz, the body of an adjuchas on his own accord in order to create his Gabriel technique. He couldn't do it in his then-current state. And when he made that technique, he used my incomplete hogyoku to become an arrancar again and remained a privaron espada until further notice. Heh, if Yylfordt managed to become a vasto lorde as well and Szayelaporro absorbed him while somehow becoming vasto-lorde class again, his power would be unrivaled. Too bad."

"That good information to have. And despite having such a powerhouse organization, you still failed."

"Well, I am aware of Arturo Plateado."

"So, you saw those events too?"

"Yes. Immediately after I betrayed Soul Society and left, a sealed arrancar was observed that previously decimated Seirietei after the original quincy invasion 1000 years ago since the Sokyoku was destroyed. The item that made it live in suspended animation in a formless void consisting of blackness. It was obvious he was vasto lorde level and became a perfect arrancar through natural ways. It ultimately took you and Seigen Suzunami, the predecessor squad five captain for Shinji Hirako to defeat and seal him away all those years ago. Sadly, due to him being sealed for so long, his powers were so pathetic he died from exposure to air. He didn't stand a chance. However, if he managed to absorb all those Sokyoku pieces to recreate the complete power of Kikōō inside him, let alone used resurreccion, he would have hunted down Ichigo Kurosaki before his team left Soul Society to go back home. I would pay good money to see the likes of Yoruichi Shihoin, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and even Hanataro Yamada to try to put an end to him. A shame really. I could have used his power in my arrancar army. Having eight vasto lorde would have been nice. Plus having Ichigo being exposed to an arrancar before meeting Ulquiorra and Yammy might have influenced his development a bit. Maybe in a different life this came about."

"I am surprised you are willing to share so much with me, Aizen. You almost sound content with your current condition."

"Because I am."

Yamamoto's eyes slightly widened. He was slightly confused by that statement.

"Explain what you mean by that?"

"Heh, is it not obvious yet. Why have I been cooperating ever since Ichigo handed defeat to me without struggle? Why haven't I escaped when given the chance? Why am I rather relaxed in the blackest dungeon in creation? The answer is simple."

The air became stagnant, like it was anticipating for the words to leave Aizen's mouth. Yamamoto was on edge, looking forward to his original question being answered. The tension became so thick that a knife could cut it in half.

"Because I planned this from the beginning."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, taken by surprise.

"That cannot be. That must be a lie. You said so yourself that you virtually wanted to become the next Soul King and reshape creation to your liking. Now your saying you wanted to be locked up in Muken?"

"Think about it, Yamamoto-san. I've been aware of Ichigo's birth and always watched over him. He is a unique hybrid that took divine interception to have him conceived. He is a human but possesses latent hollow and shinigami powers thanks to mine and his parent's efforts. I've always watched over him and aided in his development to make him as strong as possible. As a descendant of the prestigious Shiba noble family, he was already destined for greatness. Yamamoto-san, everything I did was to make him stronger than what he could have ever imagined. And I believe not only will he retrieve his lost powers but get new ones to become even greater. I do this for one single purpose and it for-."

"Shiba you say. Can it be?" Asked Yamamto, cutting off Aizen while the question was mainly for himself. The nods in his head was turning, remembering specific details twenty years ago.

Aizen caught on. He will reveal another of his black experiments while omitting the quincy bloodline Ichigo got from his Kurosaki lineage.

"It is true. Ichigo is related to the late Kaien Shiba, a lieutenant I was indirectly responsible for killing that later became permanently fused with my Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Ichigo's mother is a human, who mated with no other than Isshin Shiba."

"So that what happened to him."

"Yes. He abandoned his post to be with that woman and learned to live like a human thanks to the help of Kisuke Urahara. But their union came about because of my hollow experimentation. I brought them together, thus in a sense I am truly Ichigo Kurosaki's progenitor. My hands spurn his production."

Yamamoto remembered when he sent Isshin to fight against a hollow in Naruki City. He won but suspected that Isshin was keeping something to himself during official proceedings. He met that woman and fell in love. And reliable sources claim that during the Winter War when Urahara arrived, two beings was assisting him in battling Aizen. One was suspected to be Yoruichi, but the other couldn't be properly identified.

Could it have been Isshin Shiba, arriving to assist Ichigo in the final phases of the battle?

Aizen decided to carry on, liking how this conversation was moving.

"All of this is the truth. Why did I suddenly become so arrogant when the Hogyoku started to reconstitute my soul with Urahara around the corner, dropping all my tactics and safeguards? Why I never used my shikai or bankai against Ichigo Kurosaki in our duel? Why did I never used my strongest kido spells such as Hado 99, Goryūtenmetsu or rip out Urahara's sealing kido in my body, knowing it was in me the entire time? Or why I spared Ichigo when I achieved my second Hogyoku state and deliberately destroyed the Kotetsu in the dangai in the hopes to make him abuse the time-flow in there? Or why did I lie about my zanpakuto disintegrating or prevented the Hogyoku from evolving me any further, making Urahara believe that it was rejecting me? It was so Kurosaki could ascend and I myself wouldn't defeat him so easily. I think I fooled everyone with my antics and achieved what I wanted. Thanks to me, Kurosaki will become greater than ever."

"Why? Is this all a game or science experiment to you? You committed all those evils just to make a hybrid child become as strong as he could? You killed hundreds of shinigami and rukongai citizens to your hogyoku, committed treason, killed Central 46 personnel, and empowered hollows just for this? If so, how could you have predicted Ichigo's birth like that? Even you couldn't manipulate destiny like that?"

"Heh."

Yamamoto refrained from further berating Aizen, recognizing that condescending laugh.

"Everything I have said is true. If Ichigo Kurosaki truly never came about, I would have simply carried out my original idea and killed the Soul King and taken his place. But you must find this to be interesting in terms of time placement. I know what will happen in the upcoming months. A king ready to take revenge of what was taken from him."

"What are you talking about now?"

"You will know in due time. But it has came to my attention that if I had truly defeated Kurosaki and won, I would alone face an army that will threaten my new rule. It a force that ancient and powerful, something you will be intimately aware of once you see them. But instead of me doing all the heavy lifting, I will have Ichigo and you guys do the fighting for me. And once everything is settled, I will swoop in and take the crown for myself. It all works out in the end. I just got to be patient. And despite being tied up to a pole for months on end, I will still grow stronger without even lifting a pinky. The Hogyoku shall sustain my existence indefinitely, allowing me to grow more powerful without effort. I am in good hands. It must be a bad move in hindsight that Central 46 didn't make my sentence within Muken last forever since I am immortal. What will they do once 20,000 years pass? I will be so powerful that my mere presence alone will be able to destroy the spiritual plane Soul Society exists on. I could wipe out entire planets with a flick of my wrist. Clogging my reiatsu vents on my wrists, decapitation, heart implosion, trapped in the vacuum of space, Soul Suicide, and even the Sokyoku if it was still around cannot kill me. I am impervious to death. This alone makes me being sentenced to Hell fundamentally useless since I can never die to have those chains wrap around me. I would eventually escape and release the flames of Hell to the living. And by that point, become the Devil-King myself."

"Do you have any fear at all? How can you be so confident in everything you do?"

"Despite what my subordinates and my own actions imply, but fear does indeed live on in my heart. I will share them with you openly."

Yamamoto swallowed spittle he didn't know his tongue was swimming in, taking in a deep breath. To hear the fears of a megalomaniac will truly be deserving of attention.

"Very well."

"I not only feared dying a worthless death as being a shinigami, but never transcending pass my limits. Despite even my own power, I have a cap that was an impenetrable gulf. I reached said standard after being a captain for several years. I could grow no further. I have a fantastic poker face, but if you paid attention to what I had said and did, it was obvious I could only go so far. For instance, Yoruichi and Soifon are indeed faster than me, but I could always react fast enough to counter them. I could never use more than a third of level 90's kido without an incantation, something Tessai and Hachigen can accomplish. Without the Hogyoku, I would have lost to Isshin Kurosaki since my body was beyond tired. Even using my zanpakuto may have been detrimental. And the fact a one on one fight between us two, Yamamoto-san, can go either way. Either one of us could have won or loss. A fact I must accept."

"I see now. Nice to know you are a mortal after all before your transformations."

"But there more."

"Hmph."

Yamamoto nodded, which was something Aizen was able to sense.

"Another fear was never becoming God, though in due time I believe I will rectify this. I've also feared loneliness. Nobody ever understands me or was ever my true equal. This was a revelation none other than my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, truly understands. However, Ichigo Kurosaki, after defeating me, was able to sense my heart. I allowed him, and I know he has pondered about my nature. He the type that will do so. But despite those three fears, I do have some for select personnel as well."

"I'm listening."

"Of course, you are."

Aizen laughed before clearing his throat. It was almost liberating to express himself like this.

"I discovered Gin Ichimaru when he was just a kid. He lived with Rangiku Matsumoto. At the time I was still a lieutenant, ambitious to satisfy my incomplete Hogyoku. But when I located Gin, instinct told me that the child could become something incredible when he grew up. And knowing that evolution requires fear, I selected him to be that role. So, I hunted down Rangiku and stolen a portion of her soul and reiatsu to motivate Gin Ichimaru to kill me. Then I trained him and told him all my weaknesses in the hopes he will exploit me. He became the living embodiment of my fear and hoped he will take my life when I was prepared for it. He could have stopped me during the siege at Soul Society or before the Hogyoku changed me. He would have succeeded and became a hero for killing me. Yet I won the lottery thanks to his latency."

Aizen chuckled again before continuing. He also purposefully left out the fact that Rangiku Matsumoto was also in possession of a Soul King fragment. Specifically, his 'nail', likely from a finger. Merging that with his still-incomplete Hogyoku progressed it to a higher level. She and Gin empowered him in ways they will always fail to appreciate.

Yamamoto on the other end thought about Gin Ichimaru. The young man had raw talent few could match for his age. He was a bit suspicious of his character at times but chucked it up as simple oddity among his persona than for actual wickedness. His funeral occurred not too long ago, and no more than five people's tops attended. He was shamed, lambasted, ridiculed, mocked, and dishonored during his service for assisting Aizen and trying to throw the world into chaos again. He was not given a warrior's burial. In hindsight, Gin was always on their side. A spy that was fighting for the greater good. He never killed any fighters on their side, which highlights his heroic traits even more. A damn shame he was not paid his due negligence in trying to protect Soul Society in his own way.

"I also fear Captain Kyoraku's bankai. If he used that on me if he had no allies around, even I think that will kill me with or without my shikai. It a sure-kill power."

Yamamoto, again mused out of his thoughts was starting to think about Shunsui Kyoraku, The young lad has keen abilities few can match. Between him, Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, and even Shinji Hirako before his banishment would likely make a fine successor for the captain-commander position. They are the most experienced and levelheaded, though others like Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Sajin Komamura can become eligible too with several more decades behind their belts. He won't be around forever, something he has accepted long ago. But Aizen being aware of Kyoraku's bankai didn't surprise him. He seems to know too much as it is.

"Kenpachi Zaraki will be a hard man to put down. His durability, tenacity, and reiatsu will be incredibly difficult to overpower. It was my mission to get him stuck in Hueco Mundo, pleased when it went according to plan. A battle against him will be very taxing. Even with messed up senses, I believe his instinct will lead him going toe to toe against my prowess. He is a monster on many levels."

Yamamoto recalls when he trained Kenpachi in kendo for only a single day. He would have continued, but Central 46 stopped the sessions in fear if Kenpachi went rogue with proper training. If he ever learned the true arts of being a shinigami along with him attaining bankai, he will be compared to none.

"Also, Retsu Unohana is another if she was in her original persona. She would also become nigh-hard to kill. She is someone I was glad who never partook in the battle."

"Yes. I fought her myself and was among the only two people to ever defeat her in mortal combat. The other was Tenjiro Kirinji. I was the reason she joined the Gotei 13."

"I can believe it."

Aizen thought about sharing his beliefs regarding the fallen eighth Kenpachi but decided against it. Likely the only soul in existence who is virtually immune to his Kyoka Suigetsu.

"The intellects of Mayuri and Urahara would have surely given me a run for my money. Those two are too bright for their own benefit. Especially Urahara. The only man I would admit who is smarter than me and can defeat me solely with kido alone."

"Even with your shikai activated?"

"Perhaps. That fool is highly intelligent for his own good."

"I agree."

"And that not factoring Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinji Hirako, Ichibei Hyosube, and you Yamamoto-san. All of you offer something that can be invaluable on the table. I seriously had to play it safe regarding the circumstances I was in."

"Well I'll be damned."

"To think I would hear you say that."

"What is it that you feared from me specifically?"

"Isn't it obvious. Your overall strength and shikai alone could challenge me to my absolute limit. But I have also seen your bankai. I remember the name when I saw it. Zanka No Tachi, correct?"

Yamamoto blinked, surprised that Aizen knew the name for it. It was proof he was indeed at the site against Yhwach a thousand years ago.

"Yes. Very few alive have ever seen it and lived to tell about it."

"You never used it again in one thousand years, but I can only imagine what it could do now. That and your experience makes you leagues above anyone. If Ichigo ever gets the chance to train underneath you, he will become a monster. I think not even my bankai would do much but kill us both in the end."

"What is your bankai Aizen? You talk about it sparingly, yet never used it once."

"Yes. After all you and the other two captains merely seen a fake version created by my shikai. Just know my bankai is ungodly and fully mastered. Using it will jeopardize reality, something I wish to maintain. And thanks to the Hogyoku, its power has risen beyond reason. I will refrain from using it since it is that powerful."

"You speak highly of it, almost as if your afraid of that power you wield."

"It because I am. But there more to it than what meets the eye. And that is regarding bankai in general."

Yamamoto blinked, gripping his cane a bit harder.

"What exactly are you refraining to?"

"Hehe, I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Fine. Carry on."

Aizen to the best of his ability cracked his neck. It was time to get into some truly juicy details.

"You see, when you defeated the quincy invasion 1,000 years ago, entrance to the Soul King's palace was briefly opened. You and captain of squad twelve, Bansui Amatsuki, the same man who was the mentor of Kisuke Urahara and banished later on for being a pioneer of hollowfication among shinigami went inside the palace to converse with the Royal Guard. Uniquely I followed, sneaking in without anyone noticing. And to my surprise, another boy also sneaked in. I later learned his name, which was Kisuke Urahara. During my own exploration, avoiding the Divine Soldiers and other personnel, I found two things of great interest."

Yamamoto remained quiet, glued to the next words Aizen will say.

"I learned that Oetsu Nimaiya was the one to create the zanpakuto, yet you were the first shinigami to have one. He created the Asauchi and allowed you to wield its power. Your Ryukin Jakka is truly the oldest zanpakuto in existence, and first to achieve shikai. Yet Ichibei was the first to discover bankai, with you being the second. Nimaiya was the third in history to attain either shikai or bankai despite being the creator of the zanpakuto. It goes to show just how incredible you and Ichibei are. But there more to bankai than what the eye sees."

"And what that?"

"It was later discovered that a bankai can be modified upon a user's discretion, weakened if broken, change forms once fully mastered, get stronger even if mastered, be incomplete if the spirit finds the master not worthy, or even hollowfied thanks to the works of Amatsuki. But a theory was born pertaining to this aspect, which leads to the second thing I saw."

If Aizen could, he would look up at the black sky like if he was seeing the palace itself.

"I followed Urahara and saw the Soul King itself. It was a dead carcass that was bound within a seal with no outward will of its own. It wasn't anything I imagined the king would be. Once I saw Urahara steal some DNA cells from it by breaching a part of the barrier that wasn't fully up for whatever purpose, I imitated him once he left. I used said cells to create my Hogyoku, which I suspect that Urahara did the same thing. And as you know, when combined with the Hogyoku, it allowed me to ascend past my current limits. But this is where it connects to my first point of interest regarding bankai."

Once again Yamamoto said nothing, giving Aizen the floor.

"During my research on arrancars, I discovered that their resurreccion is identical to a bankai. It grants them their sealed powers fully with no noticeable higher level. However, one of my subordinates, Ulquiorra Cifer, discovered a greater transformation in secret that he thought I wasn't aware of."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, captivated by the information.

"I learned he referred it as Segunda Etapa and brought him to a state beyond description. It was superior to a two stage release some arrancars had like Ggio Vega or Yammy Llargo. It was a power that transcended bankai. No other arrancar ever achieved this, though I like to suspect that Coyote Stark and Szayelaporro Granz before his regression were the closest. Yet they all failed. Even if I diverged this information to Kaname Tosen, the only perfect visored in existence, he too would have likely not achieved this state in due time. This includes Ichigo if he was also able to become a perfect Visored like Tosen. But with this knowledge along with the fact that a bankai can still grow stronger, what do you think I fell upon?"

"Impossible. Don't tell me that you have-"

"Transcended to a level beyond bankai."

Yamamoto allowed the words to fall heavily on his mind, unable to process it all. Is it truly possible a power greater than bankai exists?

"But fear not, even I have yet to reach that far. But I suspect that If I allowed the Hogyoku to evolve me one more time, I would have achieved it. I've been thinking that the names Reikai, Tenkai, Toukai, or even Shukai would be perfect for it. An evolved bankai of unparalleled equal."

Aizen chuckled, thinking back to his final battle with Ichigo. Both he and Ichigo had fused with their zanpakuto's using their right arms. According to his research, this has never happened before, especially on an evolved being or a human in bankai mode. It was unprecedented, although there was an occasion where a shiigami named Baishin fused with his entire zanpakuto 400 years ago and went on a rampage. He killed exactly sixty-three seated officers, few being lieutenants before murdering two of the six captains that were sent after him. He was released shortly after defecting Soul Society thanks to his seal rupturing, but Ichigo of all people managed to kill him. Still, it is obvious that fusion is the next step to progress further. Only then could an evolved bankai come to reality.

"Is there no end to your hunger that you will stop at nothing for more power?"

"I didn't go after the legendary Oin, now didn't I?"

"I should have known you were aware of that artifact as well."

"Of course. A powerful object that grants one infinite control over dimensional manipulation. If I knew its location along with the physical key that has the power of oken, I would have taken them both. I would have me and my entire army invade the Royal Palace without pause."

"I am curious now that you brought it up. Why did you never hollowfied yourself in the first place? Surely it would have made you vastly stronger."

"Please, such an action is beneath me. It would be a pain having an inner hollow and experimenting myself to prevent Soul Suicide. The Hogyoku is a much better alternative, although having it implanted in me before being hollowfied would make a seamless transformation. I would be more perfect than Tosen, and likely achieved Segunda Etapa. Maybe even the evolved version of bankai as well. Hollow Mask and Shikai would be a mean combination alone. The war would have been far too easy on my end."

Aizen then thinks about a what if after surviving Yamamoto's Itto Kaso. After getting struct by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, he summons a hollow mask to heal himself before overpowering his father, Isshin, in mortal combat. Would have been a nice turn of events. Or better yet, learn shunko that was invented independently by Yoruichi and Soifon to further his own might. He wonders how his version of shunko would turn out if he mastered it, further bridging the gap between everyone else? One day, he too will learn this power up for his own usage.

"Yamamoto-san, it makes me wonder what would happen if somebody else other than me have used the Hogyoku to empower themselves. Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaname Tosen, or even a member of my dear Espada would have become monsters of unprecedented power. Or worse, Kisuke Urahara. Too bad he failed to fully understand the Hogyoku. I lucked out."

"If only we could remove it from you."

"It impossible at this point. Like my dear Gin Ichimaru, even if expunged from my body, it will seek me out and remerge with me. We are one. Although I must admit it isn't a perfect fusion. I merely subjugated it to my will, though it can still perform actions if it so desires. It has a will of its own. It likely came about when mine and Urahara's Hogyoku fused together. Truly, the greatest invention ever conceived."

"Funny you mention all of this. I think we are both safe to say that you would have never shared the Hogyoku with anyone. You are too greedy for that."

"You are correct. Even I am not above the seven cardinal sins just yet. Not until I become the new Soul King and rule over all of creation."

"How do you expect to do that when you care about nobody but yourself? You treat everyone as expendable."

"Only if they served their purpose. But once I become omnipotent and omniscience, I will grant everyone an immortal purpose to carry out dutifully. Central 46 and the Four Noble Families will be crushed and cast away forever in Hell without reprise. This will include the reincarnated souls of the ancestors once I find them. The Royal Guard, only concerned with keeping the status quo shall too be smitten as all of Soul Society is rearranged on how I see fit. I will revolutionize the human realm and give hollows a purpose as well. All three will be unified underneath one ruler. I will be both the sustainer and keeper of all forms of life. One god, one nation, and one purpose; to serve my version of Soul Society."

"You're a megalomaniac that is too self-centered on your own notion of perfection. You think billions of souls will bow down to you?"

"Hence why power is everything. I will strive above the ashes and smitten anyone who dares to try and control me. Freedom and autonomy are everything to me. I will never forsake those principles."

"Even if your sealed away in prison as we speak?"

"It only temporary. In due time, my patience will pay off."

"I find it hard to believe, especially about the subjects. You have no ounce of good in your soul to care about anyone. What you did to Momo Hinamori and Gin Ichimaru, two of your lieutenants speaks volumes. You kill anyone that looks up to you."

"Before my revolution comes to play, everyone is indeed pawns to be used by my subjective discretion. Until the New World Order comes, it must be done. But I will find my previous loyal servants and recreate them in stronger, immortal bodies. I like the thought of monotheistic religions where there one god who has everything. Especially the Abraham religions. How come Hell exists in this world, yet there no true Heaven? I see myself on a great white throne bathed in ethereal light where angels and mortals worship and praise me from saving everyone from sin and evil. A true utopia filled with paradise and hope. I will perform any means to reach that end."

"Deranged thoughts filled with ludicrous, grandeur illusions doesn't do your mental state enough justice."

"Heh, call it as you like. Pain is pain. Death is death. Life is life. Nothing can change the core values no matter how you try to label them. All forms of warfare are based on deception. And I plan to rip off the masks of the rulers who plague me and expose the truth to the masses in due time."

Yamamoto remained still, digesting the words of Aizen. Seven minutes have passed. Only three minutes remain before he must leave.

"Truly it is a shame you are a supporter of the current establishment, Yamamoto-san. I do respect your power and fortitude. My only regret before being sealed is not killing you when I had the chance. Your death along with the Royal Guard, Soul King, and heads of the four noble families are necessary. I still wished I managed to have you kill Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake during my siege on Soul Society. Would have been bittersweet to make you kill two souls you see as your own sons before I destroyed you myself."

"Yet you failed, despite that not being your true plan from what you told me."

Aizen remained quiet, hearing out Yamamoto some more.

"All you killed in the Winter War was just Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. Your two, loyal commanders. We lost nobody in this war you created. Yet you lost everything. And you shall rot until your nothing but bones wrapped in back bandages. That your destiny."

"It true those are the only two I murdered. I killed Tosen in an act of mercy by looking at his broken body. A gaze-induced hado blew up his body. And I brutally dismembered Gin until he died from the sheer blunt trauma. Along with the fact I cared absolutely nothing when Baraggan died from the usage of his Respira. Or when Stark died by the hands of Kyoraku. Or when I put Harribel out of commission, who was holding back three captain-class combatants. They all had reached their purpose."

"Maniac."

"Although I still wished Stark was able to do what I hoped he would. You see, he is special among my espada since he not only a natural arrancar but sealed his zanpakuto powers in a living soul he likely consumed. If he ever gotten truly angry and resolved to kill, I bet he would have pushed Kyoraku to the brink of his shikai capabilities. Sadly, that never occurred. Just like how your lieutenant, the only one among the current lieutenants to have a mastered bankai never used his full potential during the war. Not even Renji Abarai at that stage."

"He was ordered to guard the barrier, and nothing else. He did his duty perfectly."

"Yet his bankai could have done some justice. Even I would have major issues against it since in recorded history it is powerful enough to injure even you. And that no easy feat. Harribel's Tres Beastias and Ayon did absolutely nothing to you. That Quimera Parca is a powerful ability and can challenge some of the Espada members. It says a lot about your prowess. Between me and you, but even I will struggle to truly break free from your Jokaku Enjo and likely killed by your Ennetsu Jigoku before my Hogyoku transformations. You are truly a frightening man."

"I hear that a lot."

"Because it is the truth. I can survive through all kinds of powers. My Septima Espada, Zommari Rureaux has a power called Amor that can control anyone if it lands on the head. My Segunda Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn can create a miasma called Respira that melts anything it touches into asunder. My Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz has Gabriel that allows him to recreate himself by sacrificing a victim if he happens to be touching them upon death. A couple of these you should recognize since I mentioned them earlier. But thanks to my immense reiatsu levels, I can repel them all. Amor cannot control me with its stigma at any capacity, Respira cannot wither me away, and Gabriel always failed to recreate Szayelaporro since I crush that power from within. In Szayelaporro's case, he had the foresight to use that power simultaneously on one of his fraccion as a backup in case he failed. That alone allowed him to survive. I killed him eight times in total. And let no forget about my dear Kaname Tosen. His bankai defeated the visoreds a century ago and has many elements to it. Besides Zaraki, only I can survive against it. So, it no small feat that I will struggle against you at any capacity. You are that one roadblock that is very difficult to surmount. Against you, perhaps I should have ambushed the Kasumiōji Clan and utilize a Bakkōtō."

"I am not surprised anymore you know even those banned weapons."

"Of course. Before zanpakuto were created by Nimaiya, shinigami used hakuda, shunpo, kido, and any weapon they could get their hands on. And the Bakkōtō was created to give shinigami a means to weaponize themselves. But when the zanpakuto came about, eventually they were outlawed due to them having severe consequences on the user. But underneath my power, my Bakkōtō will pose no risk to me and I will gain a new ability that will advance me even further. In hindsight it was poor of me to not seek one out."

"That a relief that you are not omniscient after all."

Aizen chuckled once, finding that statement to be comical.

"But I hoped I have answered all of your questions. I basically told you my life secrets and ambitions. And I know you are the type to keep these confidential. But I know that some things will not be taken seriously."

"Tired of me being here? Once I leave, another soul will not grace your presence for thousands of years. I am the last person who will hear any voice from on the outside. Your memories shall haunt you before that too becomes numb from overexertion, knowing that the history books will paint you as a vile monster that should never escape."

"Yet some individuals will become fascinated by my history, making me out as some messiah and drawing art about my figure. Maybe even a group will be spawned that dedicated to my honor. People are fickle and always seek a higher power, Yamamoto-san."

"I doubt it."

"If only I had Ichigo on my side of the war. I would have manipulated his physique and made him into a perfect arrancar. He would have been in a position as my equal and achieve greatness. Unknown to the boy, but I was able to observe his battle with Ulquiorra. He used a form that was akin to a state he was in before he even existed."

"The heck is you talking about now?"

Yamamoto was puzzled, trying to fit the pieces together by these strange words.

"It is too complicated to go over the finer details but remember that I played a part in his current evolution. I gave him power that enabled him to defeat Ulquiorra. If only I was able to see it with my own eyes."

Aizen thought back when he completed his Chrysalis stage. After telling Ichigo he was going to eat him before going inside of the Senkaimon, he wished that Ichigo turned into that hollow state and engaged him. The fight would have been epic before he defeated Ichigo and has him come back again after his dangai training. And for fun, summon Yammy from Hueco Mundo using his evolved powers and allowing the cero espada a crack at the transcended Ichigo. If only Yammy could handle Byakuya and Kenpachi in his duel. He likely died. A shame really. Or in a different world, pretended he was sealed while in reality he implanted himself in Ichigo. Knowing Ichigo was losing his powers, he would use a unique kido spell akin to Szayelaporro's Gabriel and reconstitute himself from Ichigo's body while leaving him alive. The looks he would receive from Ichigo's allies before killing everyone and carrying out his original plans would have been delightful for his sadistic side.

"I heard enough."

Aizen was mused out of his thoughts. He could tell from Yamamoto's tone that he was truly finished with the conversation.

"So, this marks the end, huh?"

"Yes. I got what I wanted. And that was information pertaining to you in general. I wanted to know your motives, aspirations, weaknesses, and current mindset. I know you weren't lying since you had no reason to. But it is truly a blessing you are finally off the streets, whether you engineered it or not. We can close this dark chapter once and for all. Aizen, I will do something special for you. I wanted to do this from the very beginning. It will be a soothing end to our conversation. Observe with your limited senses. I am sure you will recognize this technique."

Lifting his cane, it shattered away with minimal effort. His zanpakuto materialized in its true form. Grabbing the hilt and unsheathing the scabbard, Yamamoto's reiatsu grew vastly stronger. A powerful aura overcame him, bringing immense light over vast distances. Anybody from the surface may have felt small tremors, which was a testament to Yamamoto's incredible potential.

Yamamoto's eyes glowed bright orange, allowing his power to burn the air around him.

"Reduce all creation to ash- Ryujin Jakka!"

Immediately supreme fire overtaken the area, burning away the floor that makes up Muken. Fire swirls enveloped the horizon, making the sky glow red as the temperature risen to unfathomable levels. Aizen, devoid of most of his senses, simply smiled at the power radiating before him. Seeing this at any capacity never grows old.

Yamamoto pointed his blade at Aizen, flames consuming whatever they touched. He looked like the sun taken on physical form. Truly, he was the strongest being alive.

"Jokaku Enjo."

Swinging his zanpakuto, an impenetrable fortress of fire raced towards Aizen. Surrounding the ex-captain, it blazed with crazed fury before spiraling up. It engulfed the spire's immediate premise, making entering or escaping the confines near impossible. In the near-dead dimension, this area became a flaming beacon that will give light and warmth for years to come. Yet thanks to the seals on Aizen, he will never see or feel it. But the reiatsu will be here, in a way making sure he is never truly alone.

His own burning bush.

Sealing Ryujin Jakka again, Yamamoto took out the two keys and positioned them over the keyholes.

"Aizen, reap in what you sow. Even if you believe you are a god in the making mentally, you will never be able to decide your actions for several millenniums. In a way you are already dead, and that fire will be your cremation since you will forever be blocked off from any reiatsu sensing beyond this world. You can never feel its warmth or see the colors. Animation consisting of blackness will forever be your company, knowing that creation is right before your sealed eyes. If you do possess extrasensory senses, use them if you want to converse with anybody of your choosing. But everyone else in Muken is sealed away in their own unique prisons, and penetrating miles of underground barriers will be impossible even for you. This is the end, Aizen. Unless I die and you are freed, those flames and bindings will keep you in place. Farewell. Rest in peace."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san."

Hearing a genuine thanks from the ex-captain, Yamamoto signed out loud before placing the keys in the locks. Aizen mouth and ears were immediately sealed away, leaving him deprived of all senses once again. He can only sense reiatsu and will forever feel the power of Yamomoto till the end of days.

If Yamamoto had the power, he would create a ninth level in the Great Underground Prison and solely leave Aizen in the inferno. It was fitting for him. The only two worse than Aizen in both recorded and unrecorded history is Yachiru 'Kenpachi' Unohana and Soya 'Kenpachi' Azashiro. The former was the most diabolical, notorious criminal that done untold acts of terrorism before the quincy invasion. She slowly changed her ways thanks to Yamomoto himself and with the help of Tenjiro Kirinji. And for the latter, he killed his predecessor like how the eleventh division was set up, but then tried to change the status quo akin to Aizen. He failed thanks to the Royal Guard appearing and gave up without a fight. He was sealed in Muken, sentenced for 19,500 years. The second highest sentence in recorded history, previously the highest before Aizen came in the picture. And he has been imprisoned for approximately two hundred and fifty years so far. Thankfully Unohana reformed and became the new captain of squad four. It was truly strange to think about. If only Aizen could have changed his ways and used his powers for good. Such raw talent is lost forever.

Putting the keys away, Yamomoto wielded the paper Kakadori gave him. Chanting the incantation as instructed, Yamamoto was engulfed in a green light. Taking one last look at Aizen, Yamamoto closed his eyes as he was teleported on the elevator shaft. Closing the gate, Yamamoto pulled the lever for it to start ascending. Humming lowly, it began to rise.

His time here was done. And this will be the last time he shall ever see Aizen. Absorbing the sight of Muken until it was no longer visible with his other senses, Yamamoto finally opened his eyes.

"Your welcome."


	7. Will of Creation

**Chapter 7: Will of Creation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

Rising in the elevator as the humming never ceased, Yamamoto had his eyes closed the entire time. Gripping on the sealed form of Ryujin Jakka for support, he internally scrutinized every detail Aizen talked about. Sadly, most can never be verified, but his heart was telling him that Aizen was indeed telling the truth. The ex-captain was intimately engaged, telling his entire life's story while revealing his plans, insecurities, and ambitions. Aizen not completely a monster, but his actions are still unforgivable. But at least he now _understands_ him, which means he can see life through Aizen's own eyes. He was the greatest threat in centuries, doing more in a span of time that took former enemies years to achieve. Truly if it wasn't for Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Society would have lost. The Royal Guard, consisting of five former captains would not be prepared if Aizen indeed understood their individual abilities. It scary to think that he could have truly became the next Soul King, possessing unrivaled power nobody could ever compare to.

But among all that was said, Aizen strongly alluded to the fact that an army will invade in the upcoming future. Aizen refused to go into detail, but concurrently all enemies of Seireitei have been neutralized.

Well, all but one.

Among all his greatest foes, Yhwach, the esteemed quincy king whom ruled over Lichtreich on Earth invaded Seireitei with his illustrious sternritter one thousand years ago. Yamamoto, ruling over the dystonia afterlife with absolute brute force, gathered twelve fighters of equivalent stature and banded together to slay them. Yamamoto killed so many that it is impossible to count them all, burning them asunder as their ashes flew in the wind. He killed several sternritter and even a couple of his fellow captains for just getting in his way. And upon confronting Yhwach, he absolutely brutalized the quincy king with just the basic usage of his bankai. Yhwach even used the same power Uryu Ishida used against Mayuri Kurotsuchi by sacrificing his powers for greater strength, but it wasn't enough to even push Yamamoto in bankai mode.

But before he could properly kill him, another quincy saved Yhwach by apparently going into a shadow portal. Yhwach, whom eyes were split into three pupils prophesied that Yamamoto will die by his hands in the far future before passing out. The quincy whom saved Yhwach looked at Yamamoto in the eyes, having long orange hair and hardened brown eyes. He had a look of contempt as they both left.

But before leaving, Yhwach said his name, but the wind made him miss out of his first name. But the surname, without mistake, was 'Kurosaki'. The same one that Ichigo and Isshin Shiba has. Could it be possible that Ichigo is a descendant of this member?

No, it just too far-fetch. Ichigo is not a quincy, nor has anyone in his family displayed such abilities. The only ones on the entire planet Earth is now Uryu. The rest were virtually killed off 200 years ago, with Mayuri plucking out any remaining members over the years. And despite Yhwach's words, it impossible that he survived the wounds he was given. He was only human after all, and could only afford so much punishment before death settles in. He was almost reduced to a skeleton, colored black with scar tissue hanging off from sizzling bones. He no longer a priority.

But why was his gut forming a knot when asking this question to himself? And how could Aizen know about this even if it was true? Mayuri after Aizen defected told him privately that more quincy may be around, but even then Yamamoto scuffed him off. It just cannot be possible.

Feeling sunlight hitting his face, Yamamoto opened his red eyes as the upper world came into view. And upon reaching the top, the elevator stopped before making a beep that the destination was reached.

His lieutenant, third seat, and the kido corps captain were here, expecting his arrival. Stepping off from the platform, the grass collected around the elevator shaft, hiding it like it was just a normal patch of land in the garden. The entire prison was effectively sealed off.

"You made it in time captain commander. Exactly nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds. Glad we didn't have to do what I said earlier." Said Kakadori, relieved that he came on schedule. He didn't want to seal the entrance and have official diplomats coming up and demanding what went wrong. Would create months of paperwork, interviews, and council meetings that he didn't want to participate in.

"Likewise." Said Yamamoto, looking composed in the sunlight that was bathing him. Kakadori however noticed Yamamoto's zanpakuto wasn't in cane form anymore. He narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Although to be honest. About a minute ago we turned surveillance back on. We saw you inside the elevator and preparing your trip back. But regarding with Aizen. Did you seal him even further with your infamous Ryujin Jakka?"

"I did."

"Why so? It was uncalled for to do something like that. I mean, that a powerful sealing move that guarantees whatever trapped will not be coming out easily. But it should have been included in regulations. We need a paper trail for modifications like these."

"My apologies. I will see Central 46 about this in a bit. I know they will approve."

Making a big huff, Kakadori scrunched up his sunglasses and resigned to the changes. His duty was done. It was time to leave.

"Of course, Captain Commander Yamamoto. Well, my civic duty has finally met its quota. If you need my service, summon me just like this time. Take care, gentleman."

"Likewise. Thank you for your service."

Nodding, the dark skinned kido corps commander then used a teleportation spell, going to the secretive barracks in seireitei only the kido corps have access to.

With the man gone, Yamamoto looked over his shoulder. His two subordinates raised an eyebrow.

"I know you are there, Captain Kuchiki."

"I see. Sagacious as always, Captain Commander Yamamoto."

Byakuya Kuchiki then materialized himself with a quick shunpo, stunning Sasakibe and Okikiba. He looked the same as always, minus his haori. His face was stoic as ever.

"Why are you here?"

"I was making sure that everything was fine. I assisted Kido Corps Kakadori regarding Aizen's detainment and wanted to see things through."

Yamamoto squinted his eyes, hiding his burning red eyes from sight.

"Prepared as ever. A good trait to have."

Yamamoto thought back to his conversation with Aizen. Specifically, regarding the five great noble families. Byakuya Kuchiki in terms of economical and political power is among the strongest of all time. His clout exceeds even his own in certain aspects. His word alone could change many things in Soul Society if he deemed so, having authority to supersede even official proceedings. He was a man both feared and revered by selective groups in Seireitei.

Byakuya Kuchiki nodded once, allowing his scarf to be swayed by passing wind.

"Well I am pleased that things are finalized. Long he is sealed, our duty has been complete. The war is now truly over. Any leftover arrancars without their leader would be foolish in trying to stop us."

"I agree with that."

Byakuya then turned around, giving everyone his back.

"I shall make my departure then."

"Actually, come with us inside of our barracks."

Byakuya turned his head around, looking at the supreme leader of the Gotei 13.

"Why so, captain commander?"

"I have a word to speak to you about something. It won't take long."

"Yes sir." Stated Byakuya, turning his body around to address him properly. He was genuinely curious about this sudden development.

"Sasakibe and Okikiba, get Shunsui Kyoraku and Kenpachi Zaraki for me. I need them for this meeting as well."

"Yes sir."

Watching those two leave, Yamamoto motioned Byakuya to follow him. With Kuchiki doing just so, Yamamoto planned to lecture him and the other two captains for losing their haori's. It has bothered him for over a week. Right now, his inquiries about the noble families can wait. It was time to get comfortable and readjust to peace. And the best way to do that is giving these three gentlemen an earful about their status as captains.

* * *

_Muken_

Following Yamamoto's signature until it disappeared, Aizen laid motionless like how his bindings intended. He allowed his mind to race across a thousand thoughts. Here he was, sealed away and surrounded by impregnable fire. He is doomed to wallow in stagnation until otherwise. Thankfully Soul Society no longer has the gigai Urahara gave to Rukia months ago. Being trapped in that would drain even his great power to the level of a mere human, hence why he destroyed the sole copy immediately before defecting.

But besides that, only he is aware of an extraordinary truth he has alluded to Yamamoto. The fallen quincy king, Yhwach, is bound to make his move soon. He discovered so years ago upon his independent research, and instinct is telling him that the time is nigh. He activated his war since it was the only time remaining he had left. If he waited, he and his army would have fought both Soul Society and the quincy invasion. A three way battle he was not going to entertain.

Forget that.

Hopefully Ichigo will grow stronger from this and surpass his previous limits. Not only become a perfect visored where he may surpass Tosen by getting Segunda Etapa, but also realize his true quincy and shinigami might. The boy has limitless potential. Hell, if it comes down to it, achieve the secret Ikomikidomoe from the Royal Guards possession. Thanks to Baraggan and his one time in the Royal Palace, he has learned about this abomination of a zanpakuto. Only he could wield this along with Zangetsu. Ichigo has many cards to choose from. But if all else fails, he will personally pull a Rukia and plunge his blade into his body, sharing with him his own power to regain his lost abilities. That action alone will surprise everyone since he was the reason he lost them in the first place. It would be grand, ironic, and unexpected.

Nonetheless, defecting from Soul Society was perfect timing. Soon all the cards shall be placed on the table. All hands will be revealed, seeing who will win or lose. And for some reason, Aizen suspects that Jushiro Ukitake will play a big role in the upcoming events. Nobody is aware of it, but he wasn't speaking to him when he was ascending to his throne in Hueco Mundo. No, he was talking to Mimihagi, the amputated right arm of the Soul King. That thing was revered for countless centuries in Rukongai, granting miracles and assisting the disembodied souls with its works of divinity. It will make a move soon when Yhwach moves about.

And besides Ukitake, perhaps the girl who can challenge the laws of creation, Orihime Inoue, shall too become a major player. Her powers are a complete mystery, born thanks to being exposed to Ichigo's reiatsu and the Hogyoku hearing her call. It fundamentally similar to a shinigami's, yet nothing else is known about it. Was she perhaps granted this power from a second-hand source? If so, when and why? Could it even be a offshoot of fullbring? Better yet, she somehow has a piece of the Soul King to generate such abilities? If only he could learn more about her. Nonetheless, it is the only energy in existence that can destroy his Hogyoku. He revealed this to nobody. If she done so, he will forever lose access to its benefits and must start all over. Thankfully nobody hasn't figured it out. Not even Kisuke Urahara.

Closing his eyes behind the black folds, Aizen took a deep breath before calming his mind. Breathing in a rhythmic fashion, Aizen meditated before his consciousness started to fade. Supreme tingling overtaken his flesh as hypnotic colors splashed in his inner mind. He was feeling at peace, believing he was floating in a endless sea filled with nothingness.

And when he opened his eyes…..

* * *

A majestic field appeared before his vision, showcasing flowers that wielded unearthly colors yet to be seen in any scope. It was an endless garden where beautiful butterflies happily flew to each flower to suck on the sweet nectar. Mighty rivers cascaded across certain thresholds, containing species of fish that don't exist in the outside world. The sky was cloudless, revealing countless celestial objects hovering in the outer space regions of this paradise. But the greatest was a sun that was mighty and breathtaking. It was so close that solar flares could be seen with the naked eye. Yet the gaze never hurt Aizen's eyes. It was surreal.

Looking at his own body, Aizen was wearing his captain garb from squad five. His hair still maintained the single lock gracing his face, an anesthetic he favors. And uniquely his zanpakuto was strapped to his waist. It existed again, taking on corporeal form.

Aizen chuckled, touching the hilt.

"Heh, you always had a curious sense of fashion, Kyoka Suigetsu. You always did like this look on me the most. No matter how many times I come here, I always magically wear this. Makes me wonder what you're wearing yourself."

Now looking ahead with his eyes sparkling with life, Aizen saw a part of the garden glow before shimmering away. A massive palace reaching the mesosphere that consisted of mirrors took form, using the sun to hide itself. But in reflection of Aizen's self-awareness, it revealed itself. It was wide as it was tall, comparable to Seireitei. Only the highest of gods could ever hope to make their domain in this mighty city size mansion.

A light bridge materialized before Aizen, sparkling with fluorescent colors. It granted him entry to the front door.

Taking it without a second thought, Aizen was escorted to the entrance like an escalator. Opening and walking through the front door that was equivalent in size to one of Seireitei's four primary gates, Aizen gazed upon vast artworks consisting of unique paintings, sculptures, masks, and figurines placed in mesmerizing locations. The epic symphony 'Ave Maria' by Schubert was playing in the air, accompanied by a fragrance that makes one feel at home.

Walking through the endless halls that was decorated from top to bottom, Aizen slowly ascended to the apex of the palace. He took his sweet time to get there, taking the long way instead of the various extradited paths. He was in no rush, wanting to kill as much time as possible.

In total it took him ten days to reach the top. But he never stopped moving, appreciating what he was seeing along the way.

Walking slowly through one extremely long hallway that seemed to go on forever, two doors akin to the front entrance eventually appeared. They were guarded by two statues resembling Japanese Gods Raijin and Fujin. They were fierce, daring anybody to cross over the thresholds that guards the treasure within.

"It seems your appreciation for classical art hasn't waver a bit, Kyoka Suigetsu. How delightful."

Opening the double doors with a single hand, Aizen felt powerful chills cascading over him. The room was so bright that it briefly blinded him, but that quickly wavered.

"Welcome my love. It been forever since you've came to see me."

In all forms of literature in Soul Society, this throne room was truly unmatched. No speck of imperfection could be traced at any capacity. And at the very end, a radiant throne consisting of pure white laid before him. Bathed in a dazzling aura consisting of all colors, a figure sat on it.

Wearing a floral-patterned kimono, the figure had a plain white mask on to hide its features. Flowing white hair reached its lower back, perfectly straight with no knots. Its head was resting on a clenched fist, too resting on an armrest.

"Beautiful as always my dear Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Aizen-sama, thanks for the compliment my love. But you did know I was ready for you ten days ago, even having a song ready to play for your immanent arrival? Yet instead you aimlessly roamed throughout our palace's great halls than immediately coming to me."

"Apologies for the delay. I was enjoying the added artwork to the palace. But Kyoka Suigetsu, it hasn't been too long. About a month since we last talked."

"I suppose so. I guess with all the crazy things happening, it feels so much longer. But now we have all of eternity to keep each other company."

"Heh, continuously the flirty one. You make it sound like we should be a couple filled with romance. Not my cup of tea."

"Hehe, I guess you're right. Nobody alive knows that your zanpakuto spirit is a female that is infatuated with her master. Imagine the tabloids regarding that?"

"I rather not. But it nice to see that you're in good spirits."

"What. Thought I would be mad that I disintegrated within our merged hands? Teeheehee, silly goose, I am fine. You do know you can reconstitute me anytime you like from the outside? I am not lost."

"I figured as much."

"Bear me children."

"What?"

"What?"

Aizen coughed, feeling a little embarrassed as Kyoka Suigetsu laughed at how easy it was to make Aizen feel at unease. It never grows old. Only she can arouse this hidden side of him.

"Anyways, I am going to use this time to train us both. I can easily reacquire the powers I lost and advance even higher since my soul has adjusted. The Hogyoku truly is a magnificent tool. I will grow stronger in the outside world without lifting a finger. Able to live in suspended animation without worrying about deterioration. Truly a blessing."

"Thanks to the Hogyoku you can enter your inner world even at all. These bindings constricting your body is no joke."

"I have deduced so. I am lucky in this regard. The powers of Seireitei failed to restrict my usage of jinzen. Many in Muken go mad since this simple power is stripped away from them, locking them with no way to escape their personal Hell."

"As they say, you cannot fear your own world, correct my dear?"

"Indeed."

Kyoka Suigetsu chuckled, blinking seductively behind her mask.

"You know where the will is, right?"

"No."

"Hehe, then look up."

Doing as he was told, Aizen was able to see through the roof and witness the sun. It shined while creating blue flames, making Aizen's eyes widened.

"I see now. It merged with the sun?"

"Correct."

"Amazing. Such power."

"Me and the Hogyoku talked a few times when you weren't here. It identifies as male and is extremely patient. He highly respects both you and Kisuke Urahara but thinks you're a bit too convoluted at times. He wished you were a bit duller, like just wanting a simple family life or something. Will make his job easier in granting your deepest wishes."

"That sounds like something you would want. I never spoken to him, but I can tell he wants me to achieve my ultimate ambition, not become another lowdown family man."

"Hehe, caught me red handed master. Will I be punished for my deviance and deceits?"

"No."

Kyoka Suigetsu openly pouted, slightly disappointed her morbid fantasies won't play out just yet.

"I must speak to him."

The zanpakuto spirit recollected herself, staring at her handsome lord.

"You sound like a father who is about to see his firstborn son."

"In a way, yes."

"In that case-"

Moving her mask up just a bit to reveal soft red lips, she licked them seductively before materializing a pipe in one hand. Lighting it up, she started to puff before blowing out smoke rings in an intricate formation.

"-I can lead you there, but it will require a kiss my King."

"No thanks."

"If you don't start with me, I am afraid you will never become experienced enough for your future wife."

Aizen blushed, making Kyoka Suigetsu giggle at the true lack of a love life her master endured. It was almost pitiful.

"Ohh, lighten up would ya. I am just joking. After all, I am the one who understands your heart the most besides Hogyoku and Kurosaki."

"So, you know about that as well?"

"Of course. He was the first person who not only truly rivaled you but surpassed you on many levels. He defeated you soundly when you weren't relying on my powers. It was one-sided, regardless if you were holding back. It must have felt good to escape your loneliness for once."

"You know too much. Your insight is sometimes scary if I say so myself."

"Well, it one of the reasons you wanted to be Soul King besides basically becoming god. Although we can solve the loneliness right now. I have a bed that can fit us both comfortably."

"I'll pass."

"Teehee, there always next time."

"In your dreams."

"Perhaps."

"Are you going to create the path for me to the Hogyoku or not?"

"Sure honey. Just give me a second."

Laughing at how uneasy Aizen was getting, the beautiful spirit got up. High heels clamping on the marble white floor, she materialized a katana. Grasping it with her delicate hands, she thrust it forward. The tip created a portal before it morphed into a spiritual path that raced towards the sun. It seamlessly went through the roof, ready to guide one person to the end.

She took the sword out before making it disappear. She slid her mask up more, showing soft features that was accompanied with amazing milky skin. Pushing the mask until it was at the top of her head, beautiful purple eyes looked at her master in pure admiration.

"I expect good things from your meeting with him. If I learned you got your ass handed to him, I won't copulate with you until you win."

"Your mind is something else, you know that Kyoka Suigetsu."

"I like my men to be perfect, so I have unrealistic expectations for them. Failure will mean rejection on my end. So, don't disappoint me."

Aizen walked forward, placing a comforting hand on her chin. He looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"I won't."

Teasingly Aizen inched his face forward, giving the ghostly impression he was going to kiss her.

"Better not, Aizen-sama." Purred Kyoka Suigetsu, loving this moment.

"Heh."

Letting go of her soft chin, Aizen turned around to give her his back. He was now staring at the portal with great purpose. Internally pouting as coldness gripped her flesh suddenly, Kyoka Suigetsu slid the mask back on before teleporting back on her throne. She so wanted to take it further but knows she must remain patient still. He was such a charmer when he wants to be.

"I'll see you soon."

Aizen without hesitation stepped through the portal. Feeling a supreme pull on his body, lightning struct him as he started flying straight up in the air. Zapping through the space-time continuum, he was traveling at light speeds towards his destination.

He was on his way to meet the Hogyoku itself.

"Be safe up there, Aizen-sama. I shall watch over you from here."

* * *

Feeling his feet touching down on something solid, Aizen's haori smoothly swayed from the motion.

"I must say, I never been up here before. The Heavens when in reach are truly compared to none."

The stars in the outer regions sparkled so brightly that they appeared to be five times larger. As for the surface of the sun, the molten landscape seemingly stretched on eternally. Fire pits roared with righteous fury, dispelling astronomical sized geysers that begged the eyes to gaze at them. Thunder could be heard, accompanied by majestic purple lightning five seconds ahead of the sounds themselves. Strangely the natural violence brought a great calm to Aizen, seeing order within the apparent chaos. The heat here didn't even faze him, basking in its ethereal warmth.

Looking behind him, Aizen saw one planet that highly resembled Earth. In terms of size, it was the largest since it was also the closest. Blue skies, green fields, sparkling clear oceans, and orange sunsets at specific points. A plane of existence that holier than any temple erected.

And on the super continent, a majestic palace could be seen, shining with everlasting light. It reflected the sun like it was the star all along.

This was the first time seeing his inner worlds main location from space. It was beautiful. It makes him wonder how truly far his inner world can go.

"The view up here truly is breathtaking, isn't it?"

Hearing a deep voice, Aizen eyes slightly widened before feeling a mighty tremor. Lava fell down a chasm, deep and wider than anything Aizen has ever seen. Yet from the glowing abyss a golden light was materializing, getting larger as the seconds pass. Aizen sensed great power from within, recognizing it since he once possessed this divine energy.

Slowly a humanoid figure appeared, sleek in design that was glowing pure gold. Small streaks of lava rolled down its body like water does on a swimmer's body. The power it has was unreal, slowly gliding towards Aizen before stopping in mid-air. The air felt like it became still before its might.

"So that what you look like. You intrigue me to no end, Hogyoku."

Now up close, Hogyoku had a physique nearly identical to Aizen when in his Chrysalis stage. But he was much more muscular, having veins throbbing all over its body. The face was akin to Aizen's when in his final transformation stage. It was hollow-like with glowing, dead white eyes. Akin to Kyoka Suigetsu, flowing white hair reached his lower back. And as a final touch, his outline was constantly glowing with various colors.

He truly looked like a fierce god.

"I am glad you like my true form. This pleases me, Master Aizen."

The Hogyoku then landed, standing before Aizen with no more than three feet between them.

"Whispering to you during the Winter War pales in comparison to this interaction. I am beyond humble to meet my creator. But the mere fact you were able to hear me at all and allow me to transfigure your soul speaks volumes. Your heart yearns for much."

Aizen tilted his head, smirking at the correct deduction.

"The feeling is mutual, although I am just one of your fathers. The other is Kisuke Urahara by grand design in a sense. But it is touching to see you take form. Tell me, were you aware you existed when separated or upon fusing?"

"I assume you are referring to when my two halves merged, not our union correct?"

Aizen slightly narrowed his eyes, gleaming with joy.

"Correct."

"Then yes. I was born the moment your Hogyoku half absorbed Urahara's. I was aware of everything and decided to guide you Master Aizen."

"I see now."

"And when you implanted me in your chest directly underneath your heart, I was finally able to fully understand you. I assisted you to the very end."

"You indeed have. You have my eternal thanks. You are hands down my greatest creation. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your power."

"If only father Urahara was also on the same team. But unlike you, he has rejected me and even tried to destroy my essence. His heart and feelings sadly elude me. So, he has little worth, unlike you. I shall assist you in whatever that is you desire."

"That fantastic news. You make me proud."

Unlike anything else he has done, Aizen in a fatherly manner placed a comfortable hand on Hogyoku's shoulder like he was his son. Aizen truly did loved the Hogyoku, something that couldn't be faked. He then let go and gave the Hogyoku his back. He stared at the Earth in his universe as the Hogyoku stared at the kanji representing Squad Five of the Gotei 13.

"While I am here, I need to see how strong you are Hogyoku. Me, using just my own power without the assistance of Kyoka Suigetsu, will compare myself to you. You will help progress me to the levels I seek. Soon a Blood War will occur, and I must be in top shape for it."

"I knew it would come to this. I sensed so from the very beginning."

"Of course. Only you, Kyoka Suigetsu, Genryusai Yamamoto, Gin Ichimaru, and Ichigo Kurosaki understand anything about me. Most of all you."

Hogyoku grinned, allowing his razor-sharp teeth to grind against itself. He always wanted to fight against Aizen. It will be the best way to see how far their union can be pushed.

Aizen withdrew his zanpakuto, pointing the blade at Earth. The reflected light from the palace was being deflected from his own blade before he turned around and pointed it at Hogyoku. Lightning danced in the carbon monoxide atmosphere on the sun, illustrating the battle instinct in Aizen.

Hogyoku laughed, allowing a forked tongue to stick out and lick his own cheeks.

"I was aware of this my Lord. I won't go easy on you. Prepare to face power that you wish to one day possess."

Materializing a sword, Hogyoku flew in the sky. He was looking down on Aizen.

"I see. You want me to come to you?"

"First, I want you to observe this."

Around the sword Hogyoku created, a blazing purplish-blue aura with black bio-electricity generated around it. It held insane levels of power, making Aizen's eyes widened.

"This is-"

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**"

Firing it in the greater Heavens above, it roared with hellish might while consuming all that got in its way. When it exploded, titanic winds raced down on the surface of the sun that created miniature tornadoes from the detonation. Energy glitter started to rain down from the fallout, leaving an impressive mushroom cloud in the divine vacuum of space.

Hogyoku started to chuckle, enjoying the destruction it power caused.

"Yes, you too can have this power if you can ever surpass me my Lord. I think this rivals, if not surpasses Ichigo Kurosaki's own attack if I say so myself."

"How did you gain that ability?"

Aizen had one drop of sweat roll down from his chin, knowing that attack could easily destroy all of Karakura Town in one fell swoop. And he knows that the Hogyoku was capable of much more.

"Isshin Kurosaki."

Aizen's eyes widened once again, putting the pieces together.

"So, when he slashed me during our collision, you copied that power for yourself?"

"Exactly. Like you said, it was truly a splendid attack and I also understood it perfectly. So, I learned the fundamentals and taken that power for myself. However, I was first exposed to its power when Ichigo slashed you after you survived Yamamoto's final gambit. But that not all I have copied."

"My, and what else you can do my dear Hogyoku?"

Hogyoku made a single chuckle, allowing the bass to carry the tone of his hidden potential.

"I also copied techniques that you may be interested in. But only a couple I am afraid. For instance, you already know Hado Itto Kaso, but I decided to copy it when Yamamoto used it and found a way to modify it. I can teach you that version. I also copied Shinji Hirako's shikai specialty; Sakasama no Sekai. I have also enhanced this power to newfound leagues you could only imagine."

"That amazing. So, Captain Hirako's power is now mine. Yes, I can make use of that in addition to Kanzen Saimin. My hold over illusions will become nigh-unstoppable."

"I coped two others."

"Tell me. What are they?"

Hogyoku grinned, knowing it will shock Aizen.

"Mugetsu and Korose, Kamishini no Yari."

Those words truly did make Aizen feel shock, unable to believe his ears.

"These are two techniques that soundly defeated you in two of our merged states. It would be foolish to not assimilate these techniques into my makeup. The power to destroy on a cellular level, and to envelop a person in darkness before crushing them with immense spiritual pressure."

"You never cease to amaze me, Hogyoku."

Aizen's mind was racing a thousand miles per hour. With these powers underneath his grasp, he will become even closer to being omnipotent. He couldn't wait to have them.

Hogyoku sensed the utter joy dancing in Aizen's heart, making it smirk. He whipped his sword to get his attention.

"Come my master and prove yourself to wield my powers once again. Show me your best."

Aizen grinned, eager to prove himself in this challenge.

"As you wish."

Jumping, Aizen gripped his zanpakuto with two hands to empower his swing. Hogyoku pointed his sword at Aizen before firing a Fragor blast at him. Quickly using shunpo, Aizen dodged it before being above Hogyoku.

**BOOM!**

At the same time when the Fragor detonated on the fiery ground, Aizen clashed his blade against Hogyoku's own. Seeing their reflection in each other's sword, both were smiling with heightened adrenaline. The sky truly was the limit in how far they could go with their vast potentials.

"Here I come."

"Same to you."

Briefly withdrawing, they swung again, creating a captivating explosion that rocked the entire star to its core. The explosion itself could be seen from a million light years away, visible instantly thanks to the unique composition of Aizen's inner world compared to real world physics.

It represented the beginning of a new era. A light that will merge with all shadows to give birth to greater illumination.

A light that will guide Aizen to true godhood.

* * *

Allowing purple and pink rose petals to seep through her throne room walls, Kyoka Suigetsu caught one in her hand. Smelling it, she knows that great things await for her and Aizen-sama. It was just a matter of time before her palace extends to the real world. Only then that all three of them shall finally become true gods over creation.

Upon that thought, Kyoka Suigetsu looked at her nails. She begun to think about something that absolutely considered to be the highest level of confidentiality.

And that being her master, blessed to literally be one of the few to know the true scope of Soul Societies vast reach. Information reserved for only the Royal Guard, Spirit King, and heads of the highest noble families. And that the fact 'their' version of Soul Society is just a section of the bigger picture. Everyone in the Asian hemisphere on Earth goes to the 'Eastern Soul Society', though this can be prevented if they don't die there. Thus, a Western, Southern, and Northern version of Soul Society exists, consisting of their own lore, dimensions, mythologies, warriors, kings, gods, and governments that are foreign from here. And who to say that there isn't a hierarchy that doesn't transcend among the four cardinal directions, making sure the entire structure stays whole. If that the case, there are beings that will absolutely overwhelm the Soul King, existing at a dimension that truly incomprehensible. She knows all too well that gaining this knowledge forever changed her master when he was young and impressionable. He vowed to change his failure of a home by becoming stronger than everyone else. He trained day and night, never stopping his growth to reach this impossible goal. He focused only on himself, never truly forming authentic friendships or creating romantic relationships in fear of being tied down to realities norms and restrictions. He wanted to be the perfect example of a God, almighty in everything that omnipotent, omniscience, omnipresence, and having an eternal and necessary existence whom immanent transcendent. He mastered every available technique he could get his hands on, but once he reached his threshold, he briefly fell into despair that he could no longer grow stronger. Growth virtually stopped, hence why the acquisition of the Hogyoku became his highest priority.

Looking up, she saw the exotic flash above the atmosphere on her planet. It was Aizen and Hogyoku, battling to improve themselves in the name of their shared ambition. She smiled, allowing her purple eyes to twinkle with content.

She then closed her eyes, intent to allow the two fight for years to come. It truly was just a matter of time before they win. But refraining from smoking her pipe, her mind went to an individual that Aizen has a substantial amount of interest on.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Opening her eyes after saying that name, Kyoka Suigetsu knows that this boy will somehow make or break Aizen-sama. He has this unique effect on her master and is aware that on a subconscious level that Aizen may be mindful of it as well. A fifteen-year-old teenager managed to defeat centuries of cultivated and trained powers in one day. Who could ever believe this? Even if Aizen wanted to lose, but the mere fact Ichigo still met expectations was profound. She will keep a close eye on that kid as the years pass using her own unique, miscellaneous abilities Aizen himself is unaware of.

Materializing a shamisen and plectrum, Kyoka Suigetsu began to sing folk music of her own creation. She knows that her master and Hogyoku will hear it in their battle, creating a backdrop that will last throughout the generations. It the least she can do as she thinks of the boy who will challenge her master one final time in the war that will end all wars.

The end will soon be at hand. She has no doubts about this irrefutable truth.

Closing her eyes slowly, she became lost in the music as her heart become one with the beat. And she will play non-stop until Aizen is freed from his bindings. His reintroduction to society will be the mark of his true second coming. An event she knows will be legendary, akin to epic poetry made in ancient times. Just a matter of time to the spirit that rules over illusions.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this short story centered around Aizen. This came about when taking a shower and wondering how a second conversation between Aizen and Yamamoto would be like after the Winter War. Originally this was a massive one-shot, but decided to split it in seven chapters to make reading easier and more navigable. Please favorite, follow, and review while staying tuned to my channel. More content will be made in the upcoming future.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
